To Moon and Sun
by Lightning Shun
Summary: Naruko uzumaki diminta oleh keluarganya, untuk tinggal dengan Tsunade diFrost City, demi menghidari suatu Konflik. banyaknya masalalu hitam membuat Naruko jadi mulai menutup diri, Naruto sang kakak yang berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dan adiknya agar tragedi masalalu hitam itu tidak terjadi lagi, mampukah Naruko membuka hatinya untuk seseorang [ NEW part 6; Dasar ] up 2017
1. Chapter 1 - The Frost

_._

 _._

 _Note :_

 _Ini adalah adaptasi cerita dari Movie yang saya padukan dengan karakter naruto, cerita ini, dan author mengubah sedikit alur pada cerita Aslinya agar nyambung, jika kalian tak suka gendre Vampre atau welwof silahkan membaca cerita Author yang lain, Cerita memiliki gendre drama, mist, Family, Gore, cring, Flastback, Dimohon agar tidak memberi kritikan atas cerita jika, tidak bermanfaat, tapi berilah Autor pembelajaran agar lebih baik kedepanya._

 _16+_

 _EnJoY ReAd_

 _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

 ***Masashi Kishimoto and Stephenie Meyer***

 **"** **卍** **-_-_-To Moon and Sun-_- _-** **卍** **"**

 **By**

 **"** **卍** **-_- Ligthting Shun -_-** **卍** **"**

 **""OOO~"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO'''**

 _Sekarang Sudah Mei_

 _Benar-benar musim sangat mudah terganti_

 _Waktu berjalan begitu cepat_

 _Apakah waktuku akan seperti itu_

 _Tetap penuh gelap_

 _Penuh Kabut_

 _Penuh kehampaan_

 _Ataukah!_

 _Aku akan bisa bahagia.._

 _Ataukah aku akan menderita.._

 _Berjalan disisi yang sama disisi lembah gelap, segelap masalalu yang membuatku akan terus terdiam, tampa adanya cahaya._

 _Aku!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"_[THE FROST]_"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oke kisah bermula pada sosok Seorang gadis cantik bersurai kuning-keemasan lurus, sepinggul, memiliki iris mata blusafira-muda, kulit yang kuning langsat, dia mengenakan Jaket berhoodie abu-abu tebal rajutan, bagian kakinya ia mengenakan jins biru, sepatu kats sport, dan sebuah tas gandengan baju berwarna hitam dengan motif bunga matahari.

Bola matanya nampak sibuk memandangi pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh ilahi, berupa hutan-hutan lembap yang dibasahi oleh curah hujan yang mulai menutupi dataran- daratan pepohonan hijau caver, cemara atau apalah!, ia terus memandang dari jendela kereta hingga sebuah suara panggilan nampak terdengar mengalihkan pandanganya sejenak. pemandangan itu berubah sejenak saat kereta yang ditumpanginya memasuki daerah bangunan peron tua sederhana, bersamaan suara rentetan kereta yang melaju dengan deretan klasik, menandakan laju kereta mulai memelan.

 **[PERHATIAN! PERHATIAN! KERETA KRALODA TELAH SAMPAI DIPERON-FROST VALLETINA]**

Suara sang Anggota Kereta memenuhi semua ruangan, lewat mesin pengeras memandu para penumpang untuk membenahi perlengkapan masing-masing, Pandangan gadis itu melebar, ia mengangkat dagunya dan menyelaraskan matanya kepintu ruangan, lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan membenahi sedikit bajunya, yang lumayan lecek karna duduk ditempat duduk penumpang berjam-jam.

Suara deruhan nafas berhembus berkali-kali, dengan tampang lelah ia berharap akan menemukan tempat yang nyaman selain sofa kereta yang dingin dan keras layaknya berisi rotan kolper yang membuat kepala dan bokongmu pening.

 _ **Terimakasi atas waktu yang segera berlalu, agar posisi menunggu ini segera berakhir**_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PENUMPANG SEBENTAR LAGI PINTU KERETA AKAN DIBUKA DIMOHON KELUAR PERLAHAN-LAHAN, DAN DIMOHON MENGENGECEK SEGALA BAWAHAN ANDA, TERIMA KASIH]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seurai suara terdengar, amat keras bersama beberapa pemberitahuan-pemberitahuan yang terdengar berjam-jam, begitu membosankan. Gadis itu lalu menarik kopornya secara hati-hati agar tak menubruk orang lain, dikarnakan ia berada dilautan manusia yang awalnya penumpang lainya yang akan turun, dan berjalan perlahan-lahan melewati antrian untuk turun dari kereta, tampa perlu harus menyerobot, usai sampai dipintu keluar seseorang menyapanya dengan begitu santai.

"Baguslah kau sudah sampai dengan selamat! _**Naruko Uzumaki**_ ,"Ucap Seorang wanita berambut pirang-platina yang nampak disanggul berantakan, menyambut saat Gadis itu keluar dari kereta, Wanita-cantik itu mengenakan blus ketat dan tangtop hitam, menutupi pinggung rampingnya yang langsing dengan celana panjang jins ketat membuat dia nampak propotional, ia juga mengenakan sepatu boots berhak tinggi membuat ia sangat luar biasa cantiknya.

"Selamat malam Nona Tsunade,"Ucap Naruko sembari membungkuk hormat dalam-dalam, lalu mengandeng tas kecilnya.

"Um! Berhentilah bersikap Formal padaku! Karna mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal bersamaku, Kita adalah keluarga,"Ucap Tsunade lalu mendekat dan membelai kepala Naruko dengan senyuman, bibir sensual yang seksi Tsunade nampak dilapisi lipstik merah terang dapat membuat semua orang tergoda apa lagi Naruko yang terpanah pada kecantikan wanita dihadapanya."Ada apa?!,"Tanya Tsunade, memperhatikan Sosok Naruko memandang wajahnya dari kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Tidak ada! Maaf,"Ucap Naruko mengeleng, sembari menenteng tasnya, sementara Tsunade mengangguk lalu menarik Tas-bawaan Naruko, dan juga tangan gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, dan berbenah semua barang-barangmu akan diantar oleh pihak barang dua hari kemudian,"Jawab Tsunade menarik gadis itu pelan, sembari membuat gadis itu hanya terkejut tampa bisa melawan.

Tsunade lalu menarik Naruko keluar, dari area Peron menuju ketempat parkir mobil, udara disini benar-benar amat menyegarkan, hawa yang terbilang alami dan bebas membuat, Naruko merasa nyaman ini benar-benar jauh berbeda dari tempat tinggalnya dijepang, yang notabene area perkotaan yang serba sibuk. Naruko lalu memerjabkan mata mengarah pada Mobil-bagus Tsunade, yang terparkir manis didepan sana, sebuah _ **Infiniti Q40**_ -berwarna metalik-hitam nampak sangat luar biasa untuk dimiliki seseorang penghuni yang tinggal disini, apa lagi dikota kecil Frost.

"Sebaiknya kita tak perlu menunggu untuk hanya melihat mobil berjam-jam, kau pasti akan sangat nyaman jika duduk didalamnya"Ucap Tsunade dengan tawa-jenaka, sembari menepuk kepala Naruko dengan pelan, sembari mempersilahkan gadis muda itu masuk mobil, Naruko memandang dengan penuh canggung. "Ayo?!,"Jawab Tsunade semangat.

 **Naruko Pov :**

"Indah,"Perumpamaan kata yang mungkin cocok untuk mengambarkan penorama Frost, kota-kecil yang hijau ditaburi pepohonan tinggi, dengan curah-hujan yang melebihi kapasitas ketimbang negara yang lain, suhu udara lembab, namun. Nona Tsunade sudah mengantisipasi dengan memasang sedikit, mesin penghangat mobil saat mobil dijalankan, beberapa menit yang lalu. Nona Tsunade adalah Seorang profesor peneliti-obat herbals, yang menetap di Forst, beberapa tahun lalu, dan disinilah aku, menjadi seseorang pendatang yang akan hidup didataran dingin, dengan penuh curah hujan.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu?!,"Tanya Tsunade, sembari tetap memandang fokus jalanan, melewati hutan-hutan dan jalanan tol yang lancip dan menukik tajam, dan sesekali menatapku lewat ekor matanya.

"Bagus.."Jawabku pendek, sembari memalingkan jendela mobil yang nampak berembun, dimana saat ini waktu menunjukan jam 6 setengah pagi, dan untuk tempat ini masilah dengan kondisi berkabut.

"Sulit bagi kita mendaki gunung dengan mobil dijam-segini sebenarnya, makanya aku tak meminta takxy atau supir-bayaran menjemputmu,"Ucap Tsunade sembari memiringkan kepala, lalu malah terlihat menambah kecepatan mobilnya. "Tapi tenang saja Sayang, aku hafal daerah ini sepenuhnya, karna aku tinggal diarea gunung,"Ucap Tsunade sembari tersenyum.

"Ya aku percaya pada anda, Nona Tsunade-san,"Ucapku sembari tersenyum, dengan nada agak canggung.

"Sudah dibilang jangan panggil nona, aku taksuka Formalitas, _ **Dear**_ ,"Ucap Tsunade sembari sedikit mengubah raut tak menyenangkan, membuatku terkekek miris.

"Baiklah maaf Bibi-T-tsunade,"Ucapku terbata membuat ia tersenyum lalu menganggu, aku lalu fokus menatap kaca jendela, saat beberapa menit setelahnya aku menyipitkan mata, terfokus pada sesuatu yang asing diluar sana, meski kaca masih berembut, aku dapat melihatnya.

 _ **What!**_

Aku melihat sesuatu yang kuanggap layaknya seperti mimpi atau hayalan fantasy, dimana ditanah cukup hijau, tidak jauh dari lokasi tempat kulihat, aku melihat beberapa lelaki berlari kencang memasuki hutan dan tiba-tiba, detik berikutnya ia berubah menjadi seperti sosok seekor hewan berkaki empat, layaknya anjing atau serigala bertubuh 5-kali lebih besar namun karna laju mobil jugalah penglihatanku samar-samar, aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, namun aku bersumpah aku tak berimajinasi, aku cukup sehat jasmani atau rohani, meski bukan seorang gadis yang bisa dibilang jago olaraga, aku cukup bisa dibilang sebagai wanita bertubuh Fit.

 **[Normal Pov]**

"Ada apa Naruko, kau baik-baik saja,"Tsunade lalu menghentikan mobil ditengah jalan yang sepi dan mengecek keadaanku, membuatku hanya tergelagapan ditempat sembari, mendekapkan kedua tanganku kedada, lalu mengeleng pelan sebagai jawaban, Ya-Tuhan aku tak bisa berkata apa-pun saat ini, bibirku seolah terkunci dengan rapat.

"Aku baik – Baik saja!,"Ucapku.

Tsunade lalu menghelah nafas, dan memutuskan menyalakan mesin, mengemudikan kembali, mobilnya dan beberapa kali kami melewati pendakian, hingga sampai disebuah komplex lorong yang terisi beberapa rumah didekat pegunungan. Sebuah rumah mungil berlantai dua, nampak dihadapan mobil Tsunade. "Well selamat datang dirumah barumu,"Ucapnya sembari tersenyum. Sementara aku hanya terpaku sebentar memandang rumah dimana tempaku akan bernaung selama beberapa tahun kedepan. Rumah Tsunade tak jelek namun terlihat segar dan sederhana, rumah yang terdiri dari lantai dua beton bercat hijau-muda, dengan genteng biru nampak terlihat segar, memiliki tanah lapangan kecil, dipagari berwarna biru muda, dan ditanami beberapa bunga dipekarangan, aku seperti merasa tinggal dirumah boneka rasanya.

"Siapa yang kau bawa itu Tsunade!?,"Suara seseorang terdengar mulus, sampai ditelingaku saat aku dan Tsunade turun dari mobil, pertanyaanya sedikit membuatku canggung. Seorang wanita paruh baya berambut berwarna perunggu dan bermata caramel bertanya pada Tsunade, wanita itu mengenakan Dress tumit berwarna abu-abu, dengan sendal jalan sembari membawa beberapa kayu dipunggungnya.

"Hai.. **Ema**! (Tsunade melambai pada ema) Dia adalah anak-angkatku Naruko, seperti kau lihat aku jadi ibu muda sekarang,"Ucap Tsunade dengan nada penuh canda, pada Elma membuat wanita-paruh baya itu mengeleng-sembari tersenyum, kecil.

"Sebaiknya kau segera mencari lelaki dan memulai hubungan yang serius, ingatlah Tsunade usiamu hampir kepala-lima,"Ucap Elma sembari menghelah nafas. "Supaya kelak kau akan merasakan benar-benar menjadi ibu,"Ucap Ema sembari sedikit argumen mengejek.

Aku tersenyum melihat, percakapan Wanita bernama Elma dan Tsunade, nampaknya mereka tetangga yang akrab, seperti yang diutarakan Ema, Tsunade belum menikah, dan berstatus Singel meski-pun begitu, Tsunade sendiri tidak begitu mempermasalahan prihal masalah asmara diumur kepala-lima, wajahnya sendiri malah nampak seperti wanita karir yang berumur kepala-tiga benar-benar wanita yang awet-muda.

"Kenalkan Naruko..dia **'Elma Mithi'** , tetanggaku-paling lama, dan pembuat kembab ter-enak diFrost,"Ucap Tsunade.

"Itu pujian yang berlebihan,"Ucap Ema tersipu, sementara Tsunade mengedipkan mata tulus, keduanya benar-benar sangat akrab.

"Halo Madam-Ema,"Ucapku dengan hendak menyalaminya namun ia menolaknya-dengan halus.

"Maaf Nak, jangan menyalamiku aku baru saja mengambil beberapa kayu bakar pagi ini, jadi maaf tanganku kotor,"Ucapnya tersenyum lembut.

"Ah baiklah,"

"Nona-Tsunade,"Panggil seseorang gadis, membuat Tsunade, Ema dan aku membalik badan mencari asal suara, mendapati Seorang berambut SoftPink tersenyum lembut pada kami bertiga, nampak berdiri didepan pintu.

"Ah Sakura?!,"Panggil Tsunade melambaikan tanganya dengan santai, membuat Sakura nampak tersenyum manis.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan kamarmu dilantai atas,"Ucap Sakura melirik Naruko, sementara Si-pirang mentari hanya sedikit tersenyum kikuk. "Namaku Haruno Sakura, asissten Nona Tsunade,"Ucap Sakura melirik Tsunade, lalu menarik tangan Naruko lembut dan membawa gadis-mentari itu masuk rumah. Sementara Tsunade tetap diluar dan mengisap sebatang Rokok-kesukaanya.

"Ruangan ini memang jarang dipakai kecuali ada tamu, aku sedikit berbenah saat Nona-Tsunade bilang kau akan tinggal disini,"Ucap Sakura yang saat ini memandu Naruko disebuah kamar, dengan tembok biru, kasur berseprai ungu-tua, sepasang meja-belajar, diatasnya terdapat komputer-tua yang masih bisa dipakai nampak terpasangi Wifi, sebuah lemari kayu-hitam terbuat dari jati-komplex benar-benar ruangan yang menenagkan. "Aku memberimu selimut berwarna Ungu, apa kau suka?!,"Tanya Sakura pada Naruko sembari tersenyum manis.

"Ya ini indah terimakasi Sakura-san,"Ucap Naruko membungkuk.

"Jangan terlalu begitu Formal, begini-begini kita seumuran,"Ucap Sakura. "Panggil saja Sakura atau Sakura-chan, aku akan memanggilmu Naruko-chan,"Ucapnya tercengir lembut.

"Ya salam kenal Sakura,"Ucap Naruko.

"Ah! Kurasa kau butuh waktumu sendiri sekarang, jadi aku akan pergi, nona Tsunade pasti mencariku sampai jumpa besok pagi Naruko-Chan,"Ucap Sakura lalu melambaikan tangan sebelum meninggalkan kamar.

"Sampai jumpa besok!,"Ucap Naruko.

Usai ditinggal Sakura Naruko terdiam ditempat lalu memutuskan duduk dikasurnya, sembari menyelaraskan tubuh yang pegal, sembari sorot mata indahnya turut memandangi kaca jendela yang mulai berembun dengan udarah salju mulai membekas dikaca jendela, harum cemara benar-benar memabukan membuat saraf menjadi rilex dengan mudanya, akan tetapi tatapan mata Naruko masih nampak begitu muram, menginggat tentang kejadian saat dimobil tadi.

"Apa itu kira-kira ya,"

 **""OOO~"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO'''**

"Kau tak perlu khawatir Naruko akan kujaga dengan baik, kau tak percaya padaku Bocah!,"Tanya Tsunade yang tengah saat ini, ada dikamarnya dalam keadaan menelpon seseorang, dan menghadap jendela serta memandang keluar.

" _Terimakasi Nenek Tsunade!_ ,"Ucap sebuah suara berat lawan bicaranya yang sedang tersambung dalam komonikasi tampa kabel, yang merupakan suara berat seorang lelaki.

"Naruto! Aku akan mencoba membuat Naruko lebih baik, kau tak perlu khawatir, sebaiknya kau jaga saja Hinata baik-baik,"Ucap Tsunade.

" _Ya! Aku akan menjaganya, kalau masalah itu tak perlu diragukan lagi, Jika semuanya sudah selesai maka aku akan mengunjungi kalian, dan membawakan Nenek oleh - oleh :D_ ,"Ucap Lelaki yang dipanggil Tsunade dengan panggilan Naruto.

"OI - OI! Jika kau kemari aku akan menjitakmu atau mengikatmu dengan kepala dibawah selama berjam - jam, aku bersumpah wahai Keponakanku tersayang, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan NENEK!,"Ucap Tsunade dengan Aura mengerikan, sembari melengkingkan suaranya membuat lawan bicaranya nampak merinding.

" _Maafkan aku! Bibi Tsunade!_ ,"Ucap Naruko yang terdengar terkikik kecil dari sambungan telpon sebrang. " _Jadi adakah hadiah yang kau inginkan jika aku kesana?!_ ,"Tanyanya seolah terdengar mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak!,"Jawab Tsunade seketika wajahnya yang sebelumnya menahan Amarah, langsung berubah buram. "Yang aku inginkan kau kembali dengan selamat! Hanya itu yang aku inginkan,"Ucap Tsunade menundukan wajahnya.

" _Bibi! Jangan Khawatir aku pasti pulang!_ ,"Ucap Naruto, lalu seketika mata Tsunade mengeluarkan air mata, namun ditahanya, agar terisak.

"Baiklah, jika begitu aku ada urusan! Aku tutup dulu,"Ucap Tsunade lalu menutup telponya dengan secara sepihak, lalu mengenggam handphonenya. Dengan gemetaran air matanya jatuh lalu memandang salju dari jendela kamarnya.

"Oh Tuhan! Semoga semuanya akan baik - baik saja!,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **O++O**

 **OoO++O++OoO**

 **O++O**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah! Nona Naruko..sibuk membersihkan!,"Ucap seseorang sembari tersenyum, sosok Mithi terlihat diluar pagar dan sedang menjemur pakaian sementara, Naruko sedang menyapu halaman. "Dimana Tsunade!,"Tanyanya ramah

"Ah tak perlu memanggilku Madam, cukup anda memanggilku, Naruko saja!,"Ucap Naruko masih sibuk menyapu, ungkapan itu membuat Mithi tersenyum.

"Jika begitu panggil saja aku Bibi Mithi jangan panggil Madam,"Seru Mithi..

"Am.. Baiklah bibik Mithi...tadi Bibi Tsunade membawa Sakura dan bilang mau melakukan penelitian obat dikantornya,"Ucap Naruko ramah.

"Ah.. Mereka memang guru dan murit pekerja keras!,"Ucap Mithi sembari penuh senyuman, lalu menguma pelan dan mengangkat ember bekas cucian yang semuanya sudah dijemur. "Nah pakaian sudah selesai, saatnya aku mencari kayu untuk pemanas ruangan siang ini!,"Ucapnya bersenandung riang.

"Eh bibi Mithi mau pergi mencari kayu!,"Tanya Naruko lalu memandang wanita india setengah baya itu.

"Ia sayangku, suamiku sedang pergi bekerja dan pulang besok, putraku yang biasanya memotong kayu untuk perapian sedang ada tugas sekolah dan menginap dua hari, aku sendirian dirumah hari ini, dan kau tahu jika saat malam, suhu tempat ini sangat dingin dan aku kehabisan kayu untuk pemanas ruangan malam ini,"Ucapnya sembari berceloteh panjang lebar, ucapan Mithi membuat Naruko tak enak hati dan tersenyum.

"Tunggu bibi biar aku membantu, bibi,"Ucap Naruko lalu menaruh sapunya.

"Tunggu tapi Nak!,"Ucap Mithi.

"Tidak apa-apa! Bibi aku juga ingin mencoba mengenal tempat ini sedikit demi sedikit, kalau bibi tidak keberatan,"Ucap Naruko lagi.

"Ah baiklah Sayangku, terimakasi banyak," dan Mithi tersenyum tampa melarang gadis pirang itu, menginggat dia memiliki teman untuk mengobrol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **O++O**

 **OoO++O++OoO**

 **O++O**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang jalan, disekitar hutan Mithi selalu memiliki banyak hal untuk sebuah obrolan, membuat Naruko tak bosan dan semangat membantu, Naruko memang tripikal gadis pendiam tapi dia tetaplah gadis yang juga menjadi pendengar dan komentar yang baik, mereka mengambil kayu-kayu rapuh yang sudah kering, dan mengikatnya dalam satu ikatan besar dalam dua keranjang, Mithi juga mengajarkan jika mereka mendapat kayu yang lembab atau basah mereka, harus memisahkanya untuk dikeringkan ditempat kayu bakar, sehingga jika kayu basah itu kering maka sudah bisa digunakan, rata-rata beberapa penduduk Frost lebih banyak mengunakan pembakar kayu untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari, sehingga tak heran dibeberapa tempat Naruko dan Mithi juga bertemu beberapa orang yang juga mencari kayu, entah untuk dipakai sendiri atau dijual. "Aku berterimakasih padamu Naruko ternyata kau gadis yang ulet,"Puji Mithi.

"Sama-sama,"Ucap Naruko sembari mengangguk sembari mengikat seikat kayu menjadi beberapa ikatan hingga dimasukan didalam keranjang kayu.

"Hutan adalah dunia yang menjadi dunia yang paling sangat indah bagi semua manusia yang menjaganya, sayang sekali sekarang sudah sangat banyak orang yang menelantarkan mereka,"Ucap Mithi menghelah nafas.

Naruko pun hanya menghelah nafas, memang apa yang dikatakan Mithi memang tepat, tahun-demi-tahun berganti hutan yang dulu indah sudah mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit, akibat tidak tanggung jawab manusia yang merusak serta penebangan liar dimana-mana, dan pemandangan yang cukup asri itu masih bisa dilihat diforst, sebuah kota kecil yang menyimpan sejuta keindahan yang besar, bagai sebuah mutiara kecil didalam kota berisi pasir, dia begitu kecil namun, berharga.

"Ah bibi itu siapa..!,"Naruko nampak terkejut, setelah menunjuk sebuah objeck dan bertanya pada Mithi. Dan yang dilihat adalah beberapa sosok lelaki telanjang dada yang berada beberapa puluh meter dari mereka yang dihadapkan dengan tebing dan juga lautan dibawahnya yang nyambung dengan sebuah pantai yang disebut **Lapus** , sosok beberapa lelaki-lelaki tersebut nampak melompati jurang satu persatu yang amat tinggi dan melompat langsung kebawah yang terdapat air laut.

"Mereka menganggap itu, sebagai perosotan air yang memacuh ardenalin, jangan khawatir mereka terlatih mereka terbiasa melakukan itu,"Jawab Mithi.

"Siapa mereka bibi,"Tanya Naruko.

"Mereka adalah para putra dari suku asli indian yang menetap lama berpuluh-puluh tahun, dan suka tinggal diatas gunung, mereka kaum yang ramah, aku kenal salah satu istri-istri mereka dan anak-anaknya, mereka sangat baik nantiku kenalkan juga padamu,"Ucap Mithi sementara Naruko mengangguk.

Pandangan safir biru Naruko kembali memandang, sosok-sosok pria yang nampak tertawa lepas dan tak heran mereka menjatuhkan diri dan baik-baik saja saat melempar diri kelaut lepas. satu persatu dari mereka melompat tebing layak orang mau bunuh diri(?), melihat semua lelaki itu terjun Naruko menyadari sesuatu.

seolah sebuah waktu berhenti, mata Savir Naruko menangkap tatapan sorot mata tajam memandang mata Naruko tampa kedip, hal itu membuat Naruko membulatkan matanya saat, mematung seperti batu sosok lelaki itu ikut memandang matanya tampa kedip, membuat jantung Naruko berdetak lebih cepat tak ayal seolah dia dipandang dengan tubuh telanjangi.

"Naruko! Ayo pulang kayunya sudah cukup!,"panggil Mithi ceria.

"Y-Ya!,"Ucap Naruko buru-buru berbalik memutuskan pandanganya dari sipenatap, dan langsung perlahan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan lokasi itu bersama Mithi, dengan jantung gadis itu yang nampak berdebar-debar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Bersambung]**

 **Kamis-Sebtember-29-2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Note :**

Halo..! Nama Saya Lightning Shun, ini pertama kalinya saya gabung **[Naruto and Twilight Crossovers]** Alasan utama saya menyukai tema ini untuk! Membuat sebuah cerita dengan alur yang baru tak hanya berkutat dengan satu argumen jadi saya tertarik. Dan alasan kedua adalah saya penyuka Novel dan komik mereka- jadi saya berpikir mencoba membuat alur ini dengan digabung, so semoga kalian enjoy dengan cerita yang saya suguhkan..by my friends :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Anak Yang tersesat

_Author tidak membuat cerita ini, untuk menghina atau merendahkan point mana-pun, fic ini hanya sebuah kesan yang bisa author gambarkan sebagai rasa kagum untuk kedua cerita tersebut._

 _ **Read Options :** Sebagai penyampaian kecil sebelum membaca, saya sedikit memberi pengunguman jika part satu saya, remaster ulang hingga beberapa kata-katanya cerita diganti, agar lebih muda dicerna-mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya._

 _16+_

 _EnJoY ReAd_

 _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

 ***Masashi Kishimoto and Stephenie Meyer***

 **"** **卍** **-_-_-To Moon and Sun-_- _-** **卍** **"**

 **By**

 **"** **卍** **-_- Ligthting Shun -_-** **卍** **"**

 **""OOO~"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO'''**

 _Mataku membola_

 _aku cukup tertangkap basah_

 _Rasanya cukup malu._

 _Rasa tak tenang sedikit menghantuiku._

 _Padahal aku tidak sengaja memandang mereka._

 _Namun mata indah, dan tajam itu mampu memberikan kesan yang tajam padaku, untuk memberikan kesan takut, yang membuat ruam kulitku merinding._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"_[ANAK YANG TERSESAT]_"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Normal Pov]**_

"Ada apa sayangku..!,"Sosok Mithi nampak tersenyum pada Naruko dengan secangkir the manis disebuah wadah terbuat dari marmer. "Bayaran untuk sayangku yang pekerja keras the jasmine, kau tahu suamiku membelikanya tiga hari yang lalu saat dia pulang dari india,"Ucap Mithi sembari tersenyum manis, wanita paru banyak itu nampak berbicara dan Naruko juga cukup nyaman mendengarkan celotehnya sepanjang hari.

"Ini enak sekali Bibi, terimakasi,"Naruko nampak mengangguk antusias sembari meresap, minuman secara perlahan, membuat kesan nyaman.

"Kalau begitu beristerahatlah dulu, disini..!,"Jawab Mithi sembari terduduk, santai dibangku beranda sembari menikmati alam yang membuat rasa lelah menjadi sirna. "Kau tahu saat tubuhmu kelelahan, secara tidak langsung alam, meneransfer serum dari tubunya, lewat angin dan masuk dipori-pori tubuh manusia dimana, kelelahanmu akan berkurang jika kau menyerapnya,"Ucap Mithi.

"Ya bibi kekuatan Alam memang luar biasa,"Jawab Naruko sembari tersenyum, gadis itu bahkan tak pernah bisa membayangkan bahwa dia bisa tersenyum seperti ini, setelah dia meninggalkan tempat itu, dan semua itu.

"Ah, kalian buat the sendirian, aku dimanaaaa~,"Sosok cantik bloonde berkuncir dua tiba-tiba muncul, mengagetkan Mithi dan Naruko.

"Berhentilah membuat usiaku berkurang 1%, Tsunade, demi Dewa Krishna, jangan membuatku spot jantung,"Racau pelan Mithi pada sosok Tsunade yang sudah dihadapan mereka. "Omong-omong kenapa kau kesini jalan kaki mana Mobilmu!,"Tanya Mithi.

"Ah! Sakura sedang mengambil daun kiriman dari kota tetangga, jadi dia mengunakan Mobil,"Jawab Tsunade. "Elma aku juga mau the-nya," racaw Tsunade manja.

"Wah-wah bukanya kau suka dengan alqohol atau sake?!,"Cerut Mithi memajukan bibirnya, dengan moodnya nampak tidak senang, perlahan Mithi bangkit dari kursinya lalu mendekati termos berisi cairan the hangat, yang memang disimpan Mithi diatas meja.

"Kau mau aku mati! Karna lambung hancur,"Jawab Tsunade tegas. "Aku ini seorang dokter dan profesor, aku juga tahu kapan aku minum dan kapan aku berhenti minum,"Jawabnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Dasar! Suka cari alasan,"Ucap Mithi wanita itu hanya mengeleng dengan sisi manja sahabatnya dan juga menjadi tetangganya. "Ini the untuk kerja kerasmu,"Jawab Mithi sembari memberi Tsunade segelas the hangat.

"Yaay! Kau memang terbaik Elmaku terseyang kau kakak yang baik,"Jawab Tsunade senang, sementara Mithi hanya tersenyum mengeleng, memaklum sifat wanita pirang itu. "Aku senang kau mulai berbaur,"Ucapnya kepada Naruko sembari tersenyum.

"Oi-oOi kau lebih tua dariku,"Jawab Mithi tajam.

"Hahaha.."Tsunade sempat tertawa lalu memandang Naruko penuh arti. "Aku senang kau mulai berbaur,"Ucapnya kepada Naruko sembari tersenyum.

"Ah!,"Naruko memiringkan kepalanya, dengan bingung mendengar komentar Tsunade.

"Eh nando-monai,"Jawab Tsunade menguncapkan kata dalam artian jepang, yang berarti bukan apa-apa.

Naruko hanya memandang bingung sebelum sorot pandangnya, menuju sebuah mobil yang melintas dan langsung terparkir manis didepan rumah Mithi. "NONA TSUNADE!,"Ucap orang itu cepat.

"Oi Oi panggilan itu tak berlaku sekarang,"Jawab Tsunade dengan wajah kecut.

"Sakura-san!,"Ucap Naruko saat kaca jendela mobil otomatis terbuka dari luar.

"Ah Sakura.."Jawab Tsunade sembari memandang sakura yang nampak tersenyum mengangguk.

"Daun obatnya akan dikirim besok pagi ini langsung kerumah No- eh maksutku Bibi Tsunade, semua akan dibawa oleh kurir tanaman obat,"Jawab Sakura.

"Keputusan yang tidak terlalu buruk,"Jawab Tsunade menghelah nafas. Ia lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya, lalu mendekati kaca mobil, sembari berbincang sedikit mengenai perihal tentang obat, sementara Naruko dan Mithi sibuk pada acara minum thenya tersebut.

"Naruko.."Panggil Tsunade kemudian.

"I-Iya,"Jawab Naruko dengan nada kecil, lalu memandang Sakura sudah keluar dari mobil, sementara, tangan Tsunade melambai memanggil sang gadis bersurai pirang, sudah ada didalam mobilnya dibangku pengemudi, sepertinya Tsunade akan pergi lagi.

"Aku akan ketengah kota untuk belanja bulanan untuk kita, Sakura kusuruh untuk isirahat jadi dia tak bisa ikut, maukah kau membantuku untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan makanan kita selama sebulan,"Jawabnya Tsunade sembari tersenyum lalu menancapkan jembolnya didepan wajah Naruko, sementara Naruko hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban sebagai jawaban setuju, lalu Tsunade dan Naruko pergi namu sebelumnya berpamitan dengan Mithi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang yang lumayan hangat, untuk kesibukan kota Frost ditengah kota kecil tersebut, nampak sangat menyenangkan bagi anak-anak kecil terlihat begitu dari kaca-piran tipis milik Tsunade, dengan lagu classic romance memberikan sebuah servis tambahan pada mobil itu. "Kota benar-benar indah!,"Seruan terdengar dari mulut Naruko dikursi penumpang disamping kursi pengemudi.

"Kau benar, jarang sekali kita menemukan kota kecil seperti ini, dijepang justru kita akan susah mendapatkan hal ini disana,"Jawab Tsunade menghelah nafas. "Ah kita akan sampai diaula kota disana ada beberapa Item yang kita butuhkan untuk bahan bahan belanja bulanan.

 **Keterangan :** beberapa gaya hidup barat lebih cenderung membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk disimpan selama beberapa bulan, contohnya, tepung, gandum, beras, telur, cereal, makanan kalengan, seperti korket kaleng, ikan sarden kaleng, atau seperti sosis mentah untuk dimasukan dalam frizer dalam jumblah yang banyak.

"Ayo turun! Sayang,"Jawab Tsunade sembari tersenyum manis, sementara Naruko ikut turun, disebuah lapangan parkir, yang nampak lumayan luas, terdapat beberapa mobil sejenis bak barang, atau milik pribadi sangat rapi ditempatnya.

"Sebelum kita membeli keperluan makanan, sebaiknya kita makan dulu,"Ucap Tsunade sembari tersenyum.

"Eh lalu bagaimana Sakura-san,"Tanya Naruko, memandang bingung, sebuah senyuman dari Tsunade nampak muncul dan menyentil, dahi gadis pirang yang menjadi keponakan manisnya bermata birunya tersebut menyengit bingung.

"Kau ini sangat pengertianya,"Ucap Tsunade sembari tersenyum manis, lalu memandang gadis pirang. "Kita akan membungkuskan dia juga, kebetulan disini adalah salah satu restoran yang enak dan harganya sangat terjangkau, kau akan suka,"Jawab Tsunade, menyeret Naruko memasuki sebuah rumah makan, tak jauh dari lapangan parkir bebas.

Bau roti, Chikens-soup tercium mengeluar dengan harumnya saat memasuki restorand, yang kondisi restoran begitu sederhana, beberapa ornamen kayu dengan kondisi dark-chocla benar-benar memberikan kesan sangat sederhana, dan kursi duduk panjang dibuat dari sofa berwarna lumut sangat nyaman, Tsunade memandang sekeliling demi mendapatkan kursi kosong, namun hari ini bukan keberuntunganya, kondisi tempat itu sangat penuh orang. Sampai Sebuah sapaan langsung mengagetkan Tsunade.

"Anda mencari kursi kosong Miss-Tsunade,"Ucap suara itu sembari dipanggil rendah namun lantang.

"Oh..senang bertemu Charlie, sedang makan sebelum bertugas, huuuh!,"Tanya Tsunade dengan nada ramah dan terkesan akrab. Pada sosok setengah baya lelaki, berambut hitam dengan kulit berwarna karamel, mengunakan baju obsir-polisi berwarna hitam, sembari duduk disebuah bangku bersama seorang wanita mudah, eh gadis.

"Kau mencari tempat kosong!, kami bisa membaginya denganmu!,"Jawab Charile ramah dibalik wajahnya yang datar, serta tampan meski dimakan usia tidak muda lagi, dengan mata indah seperti warna batu-apung, pada sorot matanya benar-benar sangat tegas, tajam membuatnya terlihat menakutkan di imagenya, namun pemikiran mereka yang baru kenal akan menganggapnya seram.

"Terimakasi!,"Tsunade tersenyum manis, lalu menarik tangan Naruko duduk disisinya, dan langsung berhadapan dengan sosok wanita muda disamping Charlie, sementara Tsunade memesan sebuah menu untuk sarapan.

"Oh ya siapa ini Tsunade,"Charlie sembari melirik fokus pada sosok Naruko, membuat wajah Naruko hanya memandang senyum kecil.

"Ah dia adalah Anak-angkatku( _aka keponakan_ ), namanya Naruko uzumaki, dia baru tiba kemarin malam,"Ucap Tsunade.

"Oh perkenalkan putriku! Namanya Bella,"Ucapnya memperkenalkan sosok gadis disampingnya. Naruko memandang sosok cantik berfigur kecil dengan warna kulit pucat, rambutnya berwarna coklat tua bergelombang indah, matanya sama seperti Charlie seperti warna batu-apung, dengan kilauan bibir seperti Cherrys dia gadis yang sangat cantik, tampa polesan terlalu berlebihan diwajahnya. "Kupikir kalian seumuran,"Ucap Charlie sembari tersenyum dari kumis tipisnya, baik Naruko dan Bella nampak mengangguk secara bersamaan sebagai kata awalan baik, eh mungkin, sementara Tsunade memanggil pelayan untuk memesan sesuatu.

"Bella!,"Jawabnya datar memamerkan seulas senyuman kecil, sementara Naruko hanya ikut tersenyum, nampaknya keduanya masih agak kaku dalam berkenalan satu sama lain.

"Naruko, salam-kenal,"Jawab Naruko ikut tersenyum. Sementara Tsunade tersenyum memberitahu jika pesanan mereka telah datang. Mata biru Naruko berkedip-kedip memandang kue pancake-susun panas, dengan 8 tingkatan bercorak coklat ditambah kremi-keju, dan madu yang meleleh lembut diatasnya dan satu cangkir lemon-the, membuat suara gubrakan gaduh perutnya minta makanan. "Ah maafkan aku,"Ucap Naruko memandang dengan wajah memerah sementara seulas senyuman dari tiga mahluk terkikik manis dengan semburan merah dipipi milik Naruko, keluar sempurna.

"Mengapa kau malah melihatnya begitu sayangku, mereka tidak tunggu untuk didiamkan tapi ditunggu untuk dimakan,"Ucap Tsunade tersenyum sementara. Naruko memakanya dengan muka agak malu.

"Ah..Tsunade apa kau akan menyekolahkan dia dimana..nantinya,"Tanya Chlaire sembari tersenyum. "Jika kau mau aku akan menguruskanya sekolah yang sama dengan Bella,"Jawabnya. "Kau tak keberatan Bella?!,"Tanya Charlie melirik Bella.

"Tidak aku, tak keberatan,"Jawab Bella dengan senyuman kecil disinggungan wajahnya.

"Ah..begitu! Kami belum memikirkanya!,"Ucap Tsunade memainkan garpu dan pisau makan, keatas pancake-susunya dimakan secara perlahan. "Tapi akan kupikirkan,"Ucap Tsunade melirik Naruko sembari tersenyum lebar. "Karna itu semua tergantung anak ini,"Serunya lebar.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi aku harus mengambil Truck merah milik Bella, yang dirusak dari bengkel, kudengar sudah selesai diperbaiki,"Jawab Charlie, sembari membayar bill makanan mereka yang sudah habis.

"Yo! Hati-hati,"Jawab Tsunade dengan senyuman, baik Bella dan Charlie berpamitan dan ia melambaikan tanganya, saat Charlie dan Bella meninggalkan, restoran dan menghilang.

"Bagaimana kataku makanan disini enak bukan,"Jawab Tsunade semangat.

"Enak sekali,"Jawab Naruko sembari tersenyum manis, dengan tipis, ia masih sibuk memakanya kuesusun miliknya sebelum sorot mata safirnya memandang disamping kaca piran fokus menghadap jendela, memandang sosok anak kecil perempuan yang menangis ditengah jalan.

"Bibi bolehkah aku keluar sebentar!,"Tanya Naruko memandang sosok Tsunade yang sibuk memakan sarapanya mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya untuk mengambil jaringan internetan, yang terdapat di restoran, sementara Naruko memakan makananya dengan sangat cepat, hingga tandas.

"Baiklah tapi jangan jauh-jauh,"Jawab Tsunade sementara Naruko mengangguk dan memperbaiki letak baju yang dipakainya, dan meninggalkan bangku Tsunade dan keluar dari Restoran.

" _Dasar kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruko_ ,"Jawab Tsunade yang ditinggalkan dan memandang keluar ruangan lewat jendela.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hueee~"Sosok anak kecil lelaki berambut hitam, nampak menangis memeluk tubuhnya, dan diganggu oleh dua orang preman yang iseng nampaknya preman itu masih sangat mudah, usianya berkisar lebih muda dari Naruko.

"Hei kalian pergi sana!,"Sosok Naruko nampak dengan tegas dan datar membuat, dua berandal cilik itu melarikan diri, sepeninggalan preman tadi. Naruko mendekati anak lelaki itu dan ia masih menangis, lalu menundukan wajahnya.

"..."Dia nampak terdiam dan memandang dengan pandangan takut-takut.

"Kau baik-baik saja, mereka sudah pergi,"Naruko membungkukan badanya dengan menelaraskan posisinya dengan tinggi badan anak kecil, yang kisaran umurnya mungkin sekitar usia 10 tahun, dengan mencoba meraih tangan sianak dengan lembut. "Kenapa kau menangis dimana orang tuamu,"Jawab Naruko dengan lembut.

"..Aku tersesat,"Ucapnya dengan terisak, sementara mata savir Naruko memandang tangan sang anak kecil nampak terluka dan kotor. "Dan ibuku tak tahu kemana, kami terpisah ditoko daging,"Jawabnya.

"Tanganmu kenapa?!,"Tanya Naruko.

"Tadi aku jatuh karna diganggu kanak-anak nakal itu,"Jawabnya sembari berkata dengan polosnya, membuat Naruko mengingat sosok dua preman tadi.

"Baiklah, nama kakak Naruko, namamu siapa?!,"Jawab Naruko lagi.

"Namaku Sullivan,"Jawab anak itu, sembari memandang wajah cantik Naruko, sementara Naruko melirik kekiri memastikan tak ada seseorang dalam jangkawanya atu dekat mereka, lalu dia merapatkan tangan anak itu dan pada kepalan tanganya, hingga seberkas cahaya hijau kebiruan nampak terbalut samar pada tangan mereka, membuat Sullivan memandang takjub, melihat cahaya itu keluar dari tangan mereka bagai lampu kecil.

"Dengar Ya Sullivan kakak akan mengantarmu dan mencari ibumu, tapi soal ini jangan beritahu siapa-pun, ya,"Jawab Naruko sembali melepaskan cengkraman tanganya dan cahaya itu nampak menghilang bersamaan bekas luka pada sianak kecil tadi.

"Kakak tadi itu apa!,"Tanya sang anak dengan polosnya.

"Itu sebuah keajaiban yang harus dirahasiakan!,"Jawab Naruko sembari tersenyum namun secara drasitis wajahnya berubah muram dan sedih.

"Kakak! Kenapa bersedih,"Tanya Sullivan.

"Ah..bukan apa-apa!,"Jawab Naruko lalu mencoba tersenyum. "Janji ya Sulli,"Jawab Naruko menatap mata hitam-legam anak itu.

"I-Iya,"Jawab Sullivan nampak mengangguk, lalu Naruko lalu meraih tangan anak itu untuk mengandengnya mencari lokasi sang ibunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"SULIVAAAN IBU SANGAT MENCEMASKANMUU..NAAAKK!,"sosok wanita langsung memeluk anaknya sembari menangis tersedu-sedu, ia bahkan tak perduli dengan tatapan mata orang pejalan kaki yang menatapnya dengan aneh, sementara Naruko yang mengantar kembali sang anak keibunya hanya tersenyum, berkat Sulivan yang memberi informasi jika dia tak sengaja bermain hingga dia berjalan tak sadar jika ia tersesat beberapa blog dari lokasi ibunya, Naruko beruntung Toko daging hanya beberapa meter dari lokasi restoran, hingga Naruko berhasil membawanya kesana, dengan bekal bertanya pada orang-orang dan polisi setempat ia berhasil menemukan ibu Sullivan.

"Terimakasi Sayang! Jika tidak ada dirimu aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada putraku,"Ucap ibu Sullivan sembari memandang mata Naruko. "Demi Tuhan! Ini adalah hari yang sangat memukulku,"Jawabnya sembari bernada cepat.

"Sama-sama!,"Ucap Naruko sembari tersenyum.

"Namaku **Anakota Qula** siapa namamu Sayangku?!,"tanya ibu Sullivan sembari tersenyum ramah. Sosok wanita 30-an dengan ciri khas, memiliki kulit-sawo matang, bermata lancip bulat, berbibir lebar dengan hidung yang mancung, menujukan sisi cantik tersendiri, ditambah rambut indah hitam selegam arang jatuh dengan lurusnya dipundak, mencirikan wajah seorang wanita indian.

" **Naruko Uzumaki** ,"Ucap sembari tersenyum lalu matanya terkedip pada Sullivan yang berkata "Sudah baik-baik saja,"Ucap Naruko dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana saya harus membalas kebaikan dirimu sayang,"Tanya wanita itu.

"Ah tidak perlu Miss, lagi pula ini hanya kebetulan saja, dan saya harus pergi karna bibi saya menunggu saya sekarang,"Jawab Naruko lalu memundurkan langkah, segala cara dengan halus terus dia lakukan hingga Anokata mengandeng tanganya secara tiba-tiba.

"Apakah kau punya waktu, untuk sekedar makan dengan saya dirumah saya nanti jika tak sibuk,"Ucap Anokata pada Naruko.

"Tidak usah itu akan merepotkan anda,"Ucap Naruko dengan halus.

"Tolongnya jangan menolak permintaan saya!,"Jawabnya dengan nada sedih.

"Ahm.."Akhirnya dengan nada berat hati Naruko menerima undangan itu, karna tak ingin membuat hati Anokata sedih, ia memberi nomor ponselnya pada Anokata dan berjanji akan datang saat Anokata menghubunginya.

Usai itu Naruko dan Sullivan/Anokata berpisah ditengah jalan Anokata berkata dia membawa mobil untuk perjalanan pulang, sementara Naruko berjalan kembali menuju restoran menemui Tsunade, ternyata dia tak sengaja meninggalkan Tsunade selama 30 menit lamanya, memutuskan setengah berlari kecil agar sampai direstoran, dengan wajah tergesah-gesah, sesampainya disana ia memandang sosok Tsunade masih sibuk mengunakan internet dan makananya sudah habis.

"Maafkan aku Bibi Tsunade!,"Jawab Naruko ngos-ngosan dengan wajahnya yang memerah, mulutnya terpengap layaknya ikan koi, membuat Tsunade terkikik merdu.

"Sudah puas keliling!,"Tanyanya sembari tersenyum itu malah membuat Naruko semakin merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan saya!,"Ucap Naruko lagi.

"Jangan Khawatir aku juga tak memikirkan waktu aku sibuk mengirim beberapa data hingga lupa mencarimu!,"Jawab Tsunade dengan santai. "Sebaiknya kita bungkuskan makanan untuk Sakura dan membeli segala belanjaan bulanan,"Ucap Tsunade memandang jam tangan yang menunjukan Pukul dua siang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haahh! Selamat datang,"Sesampainya dirumah Sakura tersenyum sembari menonton tv tabung keluaran tahun 2000, yang ada diruang tengah, baik perabotan maupun barang elektronik memiliki masa jadul dan Tsunade belum niat mengabretnya alasanya barang-barang ini masilah sangat bagus dan kuat, untuk apa mengabret barang baru jika yang lama masih terpakai dengan baik.

"Hai Sakura-san,"Ucap Naruko sembari mengangkat dua bungkus berisi belanjaan berisi makanan kaleng.

"Astaga Naruto-chan aku bantu,"Ucap Sakura langsung tanganya mengambil satu kantung belanjaan.

"Ah kalian berdua! Masih banyak kantung lagi didalam mobil Sakura bantu kami ya,"Jawab Tsunade yang menenteng tiga bungkusan sekaligus, membuat Sakura tertawa dan mengeleng.

"Siap Guru,"Jawab Sakura. Tak-lupa Naruko juga memberi bungkusan makanan untuk Sakura membuat gadis yang memiliki warna rambut gulali itu nampak tersenyum dan berkata "Arigato".

Beberapa kali Naruto dan Sakura harus bulak-balik dari mobil kedapur mengambil belanjaan yang mengunung Tsunade, tak-lupa mereka berdua bantu membantu menaruh bahan makanan itu didalam kulkas dan laci tempat penyimpanan makanan. "Benar-benar banyak seperti biasanya,"Jawab Sakura sembari memasukan setumpuk kentang pada lemari pendingin.

"Apa beliau selalu membeli belanjaan sebanyak itu setiap bulanya,"Tanya Naruko, sementara Sakura cuma tersenyum.

"Bahkan jauh dari kata banyak loh! Ini saja lebih sedikit dari biasanya,"Jawab Sakura sementara Naruko memandang wajah kaget.

"Hihi..namanya juga karna kita tinggal diwilayah gunung,"Jawab Sakura sementara Naruko mengangguk, karna mendengar ponselnya berdering lalu Sakura, menyuruh Naruko untuk mengangkat ponselnya, dan menyerahkan sisah pekerjaan padanya, Toh keberadaan Naruko membantu sudah meringankan pekerjaan gadis pink tersebut.

"Halo.."Jawab Naruko sopan pada si penelpon yang tidak diketahui asalnya, karna tak memiliki tag-name menandakan itu nomor yang belum tercatat diponselnya.

 **[Halo sayang...Ini aku Anokata]** Sapa ceria suara bersahabat dari sebrang, membuat Naruko hanya memberi seulas senyum.

"Oh..hai Bibi!,"Jawab Naruko.

 **[Besok pagi aku akan membuat sebuah kue Pai-labu, kalau kau mau kau bisa datang kemari untuk minum the bersamaku]** Tanyanya sementara Naruko memandang bingung, saat ia menyebutkan alamatnya dikaki gunung, sementara Naruko baru sampai ditempat ini dua hari.

"Eh **Block : Foer Valley**?!,"Kata Naruko lagi. "Akan kupikirkan bibi, terimakasi telah mengundangku karna aku baru dua hari di-frost city,"Jawab Naruko bingung.

 **[Jangan Khawatir Sayang! Tak masalah]** Jawab Anakota sembari, terdengar ceria memaklumi saat Naruko bilang dia baru sampai di Forst selama dua hari, dan dia belum mengenal jalan. Usai berkata seperti itu sambungan telpon mereka berakhir karna mereka kembali kepekerjaan masing-masing.

 **TAK!**

"TSUNADE SAKURA NARUKO Aku masuk ya!,"Jawab Mithi memasuki rumah tampa permisi, lalu menerobos dapur menemui Sakura dan Naruto, sembari dengan sebuah nampan berisi kue kuning ditanganya.

"Ah! Bibi Mithi!,"Jawab Sakura sembari tersenyum ia sedang melap tanganya dengan sebuah kain-rebet, pembenahan belanja telah selesai.

"Oh ya aku datang hari ini mau memberi manisan aku habis melakukan **puja** pada patung _dewi-mata_ , karna kedua keluargaku alias suami dan anaku tak ada jadi aku kemari,"Jawab Mithi lalu mendekat kearah Sakura dan langsung menyodorkan kue kuning bulat itu kedepan wajahnya, sementara Sakura hanya memakanya dari langsung dari tangan Mithi, lalu Mithi juga meminta Naruko memakanya juga, mau tak mau dia menerima kue itu dari tangan Mithi.

"Ini manis sekali rasanya renyah,"Jawab Naruko polos ungkapan itu langsung membuat wajah Mithi tersenyum.

"Itu namanya Ladu,"Jawab Sakura cepat. "Biasanya Ladu banyak dibuat sebagai pengantar kemakmuran atau keberuntungan. Ladoo atau biasa disebut ladu adalah sejenis manisan yang segar dari India, biasanya olahan ini selalu hadir dalam acara pesta atau perayaan lainnya yang memang sangat besar,"Ucap Sakura sementara wajah Naruko hanya memandang ketakjupan karna kepintaran Sakura, tak heran jika Sakura bisa menjadi asisten seorang dosen, dokter, plus Profesor terpercaya bibinya, Naruko jadi makin mengaggumi Sakura.

"Semoga tuhan selalu memberikan hal yang baik untukmu,"Ucap Mithi sembari memegang pipi Naruko dengan lembut.

Naruko memandang senyuman tulus yang terukir dari bibir Mithi, membuat hati Naruko tercenguh, matanya sedikit tersuram dan melamun beberapa saat.

" _selalu memberikan hal yang baik untuku..huuh,_ "

"Sepertinya kita harus membicarakan, masalah kau akan disekolahkan dimana sayang,"Tiba-tiba Tsunade muncul, dengan sebuah handuk melilit ditubuhnya lalu merebut salah satu Manisan Mithi.

"Ow...Sebaiknya kau masuk untuk menganti handuk itu!, apa kau tak waras keluar dari kamar mandi menuju ruang tengah..huuh,"Jawab Mithi sewot melihat kemunculan nona pirang, ups nenek pirang. "Jika ada pria disini apa kau tak malu,"Jawab Mithi lalu mendorong Tsunade yang masih tertawa-tawa.

Sementara Sakura dan Naruko hanya terkikik pelan, lalu mata savir Naruko memandang kearah jendela dengan nada berpikir

" _sekolah huh_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sulivan benarkah kau sampai tersesat dipasar,"Sebuah awal percakapan terdengar mulut seorang pria muda, pada sosok anak kecill berumur sepuluh tahun, disebuah beranda rumah yang luas, ia nampak memandang pria muda itu dengan lugu, dan mengangguk pelan.

"Benar dan Seorang kakak datang menolongku dia seperti sosok dewi-hutan,"Jawab Anak itu dengan polos.

"Dewi hutan, apa dia seorang perempuan,"Tanya pria lainya dan anak itu mengangguk dengan mudahnya.

"Ia kak Seth..matanya indah berwarna biru dan rambutnya pirang,"Jawab anak itu sembari merentangkan tangan.

"Oh ya!,"Jawab pemuda bernama Seth, sembari tersenyum melihat reaksi Sullivan sangat polos.

"Seth\Paul berhenti bertanya yang penting dia selamat,"Jawab Pemuda lainya yang masuk area tempat beranda, lalu duduk disalah satu kursi kayu diberanda itu, memandang Sullvan, Seth dan Paul secara bergantian. "Aku takut dia malah trauma nanti,"Celetuknya.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir Will kelak Sullivan akan jadi sudara yang kuat seperti kita,"Ucap Paul sembari memainkan otot indah lenganya ala binaraga provesional, membuat Seth memasang wajah mengkerut.

"Ternyata kalian berkumpul disini, Anokata ada.."Sosok seorang lelaki setengah baya, berambut panjang hitam, sebuah topi koboy hitam, baju kera berkemeja selaras dengan topi, celana jins bawahan, dan terduduk diatas kursi roda dengan dibantu seseorang Pemuda dibelakangnya.

"Paman Billy, bibi tak ada dia sedang keluar, dan kebetulan kami bertiga datang berkunjung kemari makanya sebelum Bibi Anokata keluar, dia meminta kami menjaga Sullivan sebentar,"Jawab Paul sembari tersenyum.

"Yo Jacob..!,"Panggil Seth tersenyum.

"Yo Seth,"Jawab lelaki yang dipanggil Jacob, seorang lelaki berambut cepak, mata indah dan tajam berwarna kecoklatan, nampak tersenyum ramah, namun wajah tampanya nampak beraut serius saat ia mengendus sesuatu yang berasal dari Sullivan, sebuah bau yang bahkan sangat berbeda dari tubuh anak itu.

 _ **Sesuatu yang lain..**_

 _ **Deg!**_

 _ **Deg!**_

 _ **Deg!**_

"Sullivan!,"Panggil Jacob lalu bergerak cepan, ia lalu meraih bahu anak kecil itu. Membuat semua pasang mata memandang aneh pada Jacob yang berubah raut tak biasa.

 _ **Deg!**_

"Ada apa kak?!,"Tanya Sullivan dengan tatapan polos menapik, mata indah Onix tajam milik Jacob dan memandangnya serius.

 _ **Deg!**_

"Siapa seseorang yang pertama kali kau temui _ **hari ini**_ ,".

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Bersambung]**

 **Jumat-Oktober-7-2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MyNote :**

Halo...saya Lightning Shun ahm..terimakasi atas komen kalian semua, dan itu sangat membuat Author senang sekali, dan ada beberapa hal yang mungkin yang membaca merasa bingung kenapa cerita ini, memiliki jeda yang terlalu panjang, kenapa gak kayak fic lain-lain yang langsung nentuin pairing dipart pertama.

Kenapa justru tak langsung atau _**(KAPAN KILIMAX CERITANYA)**_ ah jujur saya terpikal penulis yang suka membuat plot yang panjang, demi kepuasan pembaca, dan saya sendiri sebagai penulisnya. _**(Kenapa?)**_.

Karna bagi saya, untuk sebuah alur dibutuhkan sesuatu plot yang _masuk akal_ agar pembaca memahami apa yang kita tulis, disaat kita membuat cerita kalian sebagai penulis pasti mengayalkan sebuah adegan kehidupan para tokoh kalian buat, dan kenapa kalian menciptakan mereka? hubungan ship - ship satu - satu setiap karakter yang ada didalamnya pasti memiliki alasan .

Jadi saya mau menekankan beberapa hubungan tersebut : **:V** (Contohnya :)

-Mengapa Tsunade dan tetangganya Mithi sangat akrab bahkan begitu juga dengan Sakura?.

-Dan awal kita bertemu charlie dan bella!

-Mengapa Sakura menjadi asisten satu-satunya kepercayaan Tsunade?

dan juga Author ingin menulis seperti apa yang ada dalam pikiran author untuk menyalurkan sebuah Imajinasi, jadi Author tidak mau terburu-buru untuk mengarap sebuah cerita, karna author ingin membiarkan ide itu mengalir pada waktunya.

* * *

 **[ EDISI : Balas Coment : :V]**

 **.**

 **[NINA] ::**

yey,,, ada ff ini lagi, tolong jgn hiatus kaya author lain ya please hiks,,, hiks,,, Mundah" pair nya ama jacob ya, amin..Coz yang ama edward udah ada ama author kitsu,chan hehe,,,,

 **(AUTHOR)**

Terimakasi atas dukunganya pada cerita saya! Thangs tapi kalau soal pair...fufufu kita liat aja nanti part depan :D sabar ya De-Nina, dan jika tetap ingin cerita ini lanjut dimohon dukunganya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[SAKURALOVER] ::**

Eh!..eh O_O gak biasanya kakak buat karakter naruko jadi cerita pemeran utama cerita, (biasanya sakura) truss naruko bakal disipkan ama siapa kak! Dengan Seth atau Jacob, aku ingin dia ama selah satu nya XD.

 **(AUTHOR)**

Wah kalau disebut alasan adalah cerita tema sebenarnya sudah kupikirkan dari 2014 kemarin namun baru kali ini aku memulainya. Sebenarnya ide yang terpikir untuk menjadi pemeranya adalah sosok Hinata namun karna beberapa pertimbangan entah kenapa saya sendiri sebagai penulisnya berpikir jika lebih cocok diperankan oleh karakter Naruko dan akhirnya keputusan ini saya ambil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[SATSUKI-NARITA]::**

Kakko!

Shuna-kun akhirnya bikin cerita yang serius ubdate...kapaan ABDEEEETTT! (Lempar rotan)

 **(AUTHOR)**

Huaaaah...(Ampun)

Aku akan berusaha untuk mengerjakanya sampai tamat...T_T

 **.**

 **.**

 **[KIM HYE SEONG] ::**

まあこれは私が楽しみにしてよ、何か新しいものです

 **(AUTHOR)**

あなたのサポートに感謝します

。私は将来的にはより良い試みます^_^

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ARISATO YUKITO] ::**

Harus dilanjutkan..asupan baik awalan lumayan baik..kalau tema rada kayak novel..saya bahagia ;D

 **(AUTHOR)**

Hehehe...ternyata kita punya pemikiran yang sama..ne Nii-san STAY TUNE AJA!

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ALKA]::**

Dah banyak penulis yang hiatus dari jurnal postingan ini...moga-moga gua harap Fic ini gak berakhir hiatus selamanya kayak yang lain.."Saking banyaknya Fic yang gua tunggu di forum ini gua jadi rada sediih aja mau..suka tapi takut kephp..untuk awal is good...Quest Jacob

 **(AUTHOR)**

Saya mengerti perasaanmu nak! Soalnya ada salah satu fic di forum ini yang saya tunggu namun sampai sekarang tak ada abretanya..membuat saya ter-PHPkan :(

 **.**

 **.**

 **[SERRY-RERE]::**

Lanjut ya kk

 **(AUTHOR)**

Siap adek :D

 **.**

 **.**

 **[KAMIMURA]::**

Thor...aku mau nanya kenapa judul **cerita To Moon and Sun** judul hampir sama dengan **The Sun and Moon** mirip cerita **Victorianus** , apa - terinspirasi dari cerita itu, atau sengaja. Memiripkan cerita ini...tolong pertanyaan.

 **(AUTHOR)**

Dengan senang Hati sebesar-besarnya, Author menyatakan tidak mengikuti fic dari Victorianus, dan cerita yang Author berikan murni dari apa yang Author pikirkan!, dan soal judul cerita ini memiliki arti antara langit berbulan dan matahari, tidak mengikuti tulisan penulis mana-pun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[CUMI-CUMI]::**

Mithi mirip nama pemeran uttaran thor

Ups bercanda Thor!

 **(AUTHOR)**

Heheheheheh...Noproblemoo...sis

.

.

 **[NIVANS ERLANGGA]::**

Shun temanya bakal panjang gak seperti fic-fic lain atau sedang...supaya diabdet lebih cepat Gambate..Tu

 **(AUTHOR)**

Ini bakal lebih..panjang untuk setiap Chap! Maybe theheh...thangs.

* * *

 **[Triva :]**

-dalam cerita ini Naruko dikomfirmasi berusia 18 tahun dan masih sekolah.

-usia Sakura ditentukan dicerita ini memiliki usia sekitar 2 atau 3 tahun lebih tua dari Naruko sekitar 18 atau 20 tahun.

-Kata dear, sayangku, atau honey dalam pengunaan diwilaya barat, terkadang sering digunakan orang yang lebih tua, kepada anak kecil, atau remaja sebagai ungkapan, serta panggilan untuk orang yang lebih mudah, sebagai simbol keramahan.

-Tsunade memanggil Mithi dengan nama depanya [Elma] dan sementara Naruko dan Sakura memanggilnya [Bibi Mithi].

-walaupun belum dikomfirmasi secara penuh Naruto dan Naruko adalah sudara kandung dicerita ini.

-Sakura memanggil Tsunade [Nona Tsunade] saat ada ditempat kerja jika dirumah dia memanggil Bibi Tsunade dengan alasan Tsunade benci Formalitas.


	3. Chapter 3 - Alur

_**Saat kalian bertanya tentang masa sekolah, itu apa pada saya, bagi saya itu adalah masa dimana saya mencapai kebahagiaan dan menimba ilmu disana.**_

 _ **Ups :p**_

 _ **Maaf rada curhat..merasa tua...selamat membaca.**_

 _16+_

 _EnJoY ReAd_

 _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

 ***Masashi Kishimoto and Stephenie Meyer***

 **"** **卍** **-_-_-To Moon and Sun-_- _-** **卍** **"**

 **By**

 **"** **卍** **-_- Ligthting Shun -_-** **卍** **"**

 **""OOO~"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO'''**

 _Sekolah?_

 _Mata biruku nampak terlihat canggung_

 _Dengan garis rintik-rintik hujan_

 _Dari luar mobil._

 _Suhunya sangat dingin dan menyegarkan._

 _Aku menyukai hawanya._

 _Well..aku merasa bingun semoga_

 _Disekolah aku bakal bisa menampilkan hal yang terbaik yang aku punya._

 _Karna aku memiliki ingatan cukup buruk_

 _Tentang sekolah_

 _Well...semoga_

 _ **[Naruko Pov]**_

"Seperti biasa gerimis lagi, apa aku harus menaikan penghangat mobil..!,"Sosok Sakura nampak tersenyum dibangku pengemudi, ia tersenyum dengan manisnya..(Wow) wanita muda cantik dan pandai menyetir mengemudi..titel yang maksimal untuk ukuran gadis zaman sekarang yang hidup modis dan gemilang.

"Tidak terimakasi..ini sudah cukup hangat,"Jawabku disampingnya sembari memandangi dunia hijau terbentang luar, seolah seperti layar 3 dimensi video, yang berjalan lamban. Aku melirik sebuah buku pendaftaran yang didalamnya terteran namaku, yang dikonfirmasi sebagai pelajar pindahan yang datang dari Jepang.

Aku menghelah miris, memandang baju kukenakan, entah merapikan atau melonggarkanya sedikit, semoga mereka tak memandangku seperti sosok-seorang-elien yang aneh, sungguh menakutkan.

"Jangan Khawatir kau cantik kok,"Ucapnya datar bersamaan seulas senyuman penyemangat terpampang darinya, bahkan tangan kirinya melepas pengemudi dan dikepalkan didepan dada.

"Thangs,"Kataku menerima kata-kata baik Sakura, pandanganku lalu mengarah pada pemandangan dijendela dan tak menyadari bahwa aku sudah hampir sampai di Fost-academi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Normal Pov]**_ Naruko keluar dari mobil memandang lokasi yang akan menjadi Sekolahnya, tidak mengejutkan jam enam lebih sekolah ini sudah banyak dipenuhi para pelajar, bahkan beberapa pelajar masih nongkrong bercengkrama diluar parikir dan pintu gerbang, sungguh sekolah yang besar dikota ini dan sangat asri dan lembab itu yang Naruko pikirkan.

Ia lalu mencengkram tas-sekolahnya, dan hari ini adalah penampilan perdananya, ia berpenampilan sederhana, dengan rambut indahnya yang sengaja ikat dengan kepangan-satu dengan gaya tak terlalu rapih, menambah sedikit pony menjutai disisi depan, dengan pendukung penampilan disebuah baju rajutan berwarna abu-abu, dan bawahan celana jins, sepatu sport berwarna hitam, tampa hak, dia mengenakan baju seperti itu menginggat sekolah itu, tidak menentukan seragam yang serempak, mereka dibolehkan mengenakan baju biasa asal rapih.

"OWHAH!..."Bola mata savirnya nampak membola kaget saat ia sempat tergelincir oleh jalanan aspal parkir yang nampak licin saat melangkah, namun badanya langsung ditahan seseorang sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh diatas alasan keras.

"Kau harus melihat, jalan meski kau pakai sepatu sport tak akan terlalu membantu saat melangkah ditempat yang licin sekali,"Jawab seseorang dibelakang Naruko. Sosok figur cantik dengan mata batu apung nampak tersenyum, sembari memegangnya dari belakang.

"Bella-san,"Jawab Naruko sopan, sementara gadis cantik itu tersenyum.

"Bella? -San? Apa itu?,"Tanyanya dengan pandangan menyengit sembari sedikit menaikan alis yang ditegakan akan embel-embel dibelakang namanya.

"Ah maafkan aku itu sebuah kata embel nama belakang, jika kami memanggil seseorang ditanah kelahiranku!,"Jawab Naruko menjelaskan dan Bella nampak mengangguk dengan antusias, belajar kebudayaan bangsa orang lain memang menyenangkan bukan, seperti beberapa pepatah lama _Ilmu bagai air dan air itu abadi_.

"Kau mau kuantar keruang kepala sekolah, Charlie nemintaku mengantarmu, sebelum aku pergi sekolah,"Jawabnya menunjukan Mobil-pengangkut (Truk mini) berwarna merah terparkir manis dan nampak disandari beberapa orang disana ya itu milik gadis disamping Naruko, Bella Tak mempermasalahkan itu karna tempat ini lumayan aman, dan mobilnya sudah biasa dipakai nongrong asal tak dirusak, tenang aman kok(!).

"Terimakasi Bella-Sa, ahm..maksutku Bella,"Jawab Naruko sementara Bella nampak mengangguk dan berjalan disamping Naruko, sementara dia menjalaskan seluk beluk sekolah dengan tenang dan tampa ganguan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Naruko-Pov]**

"Biologi!,"Sosok seorang guru memandang sengit, menatap beberapa proposal Map lalu melirik aku, itu hanya membuatku memandang canggung padanya.

"Ahm...Ya!,"Jawabku dengan sangat canggung mataku memandang kemana-mana saking gugupnya lalu tampa dua-kali bertanya Sang guru wanita berambut pirang bernama Miss Anna, hanya berdehem dengan sebuah lampiran map diatas mejanya.

"Ini Mapmu, dan selamat bersekolah disini!,"Jawabnya Ramah dengan muka sedikit tegas membuatku miris sedikit dengan delikan mata abu-abunya membuatku sedikit cemas, dia menakutkan bagiku.

"Terimakasi Miss,"Jawabku mengambil Mapku untuk kuserahkan keguru wali kelas pertama, dan setelah berpamitan, mataku berputar sejenak memandang sosok Bella. Dia menunggu didepan Pintu membuatku menghelah nafas lega.

"Bagaimana!,"Tanyanya Singkat

"Cukup baik,"Jawabku datar lalu dia mengangguk dan berjalan lebih dulu, lalu aku mengekorinya kekelas yang disebut 'Kelas Biologi' dijurnal kolom pertama, dalam roster kelasku.

Aku mengidihkan mataku keroster, dan map yang masih aku pegang melirik nama guru yang mengajar jam pertama adalah 'Guru **James Wakton** '. Bella masuk mendahuluiku bersama anak-anak lainya saat pelajaran dimulai, aku memandang dia duduk dengan hikmat diujung menghadap jendela dibangku ke3 dari belakang bersama seorang lelaki berambut perunggu, sementara aku diminta untuk tetap didepan untuk sebuah perkenalan. "Baiklah perkenalkan dirimu," kata Guru.

Aku maju didepan kelas semua orang terfokus begitu pula dengan Bella dan lelaki disampingnya "Nama Saya Uzumaki-Naruko senang bergabung dengan kalian,"Ucapku sesopan mungkin dan mereka hanya berbisik-bisik sedikit dibangku masing-masing, dan pemuda berambut Perunggu menatapku dengan eh agak aneh, mataku lalu teralihkan darinya saat acara bisik-bisik itu berhenti saat sebuah suara sang Guru James, berdehem ringan.

" _Ada apa sebenarnya,_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov**

"Baiklah Uzumaki, saya akan memilikanmu bangku jadi..emmh!,"Sir James, memandang tegas dan matanya sedikit berkedip-kedip, lalu pandangan jatuh pada sebuah bangku tepat didepan bangku Bella. Ditempati oleh sosok gadis berambut coklat kehitaman dengan wajah China. "Ah Miss **Ayane Hanae** , anda akan sebangku dengan **Naruko Uzumaki** ,"Jawabnya lantang lalu menunjuk-nunjuk dengan istilah menitah, sementara gadis bernama Hanae hanya mengangguk sopan melempar senyuman tulus nan bersahabat pada Naruko.

Naruko berjalan dengan sangat canggung menuju Ayane, lalu pandangan itu nampak mengulum senyum, sembari membuka tanganya mempersilahkan Naruko duduk. "Selamat datang disekolah ini,"Bisik Ayane sembari meletakan buku cetaknya ditengah antara meja bagianya dan Naruko.

"Thangs!,"Jawab Naruko sembari tersenyum, dan mata kedua gadis itu terfokus pada halaman buku Cetak sebelum, naruko mengeluarkan kertas Notenya.

Pelajaran yang diajarkan Guru bernama **James Wakton** tidaklah membosankan bagi Naruko. Dia adalah guru yang baik dan sangat serius saat mengajar, dibeberapa stap beliau juga bisa bercanda membuat para murit tertawa, disertai argumen yang menyenangkan, dalam menerangkan beberapa hal perihal pelajaran Biologi, beberapa penelitian bahkan, alam, dia guru yang dapat diandalkan serta membawa alur kelas menjadi lebih menyenangkan menurut Naruko, tampa menyadari sebuah aura nampak serius memandanginya dengan lekat.

"Kau tahu pelajaran biologi hari ini membuat moodku membaik,"Jawab Hanae datar, meskipun begitu wajahnya masih menunjukan moodnya amat baik dan membuka isi hatinya pada Naruko.

"Ya bab pembahasan hari ini sangatlah bagus,"Jawab Naruko dengan setuju. Keduanya sibuk menaruh buku-buku ditas masing-masing, sementara beberapa orang sudah keluar dari kelas, melanjutkan aktifitas masing-masing, ada yang makan siang, nongkrong, kegiatan luar dan lain-lain.

"Apa soal **Antonie Philips van Leeuwenhoek** Yang dibahas Sir-Jameskan?,"Tanya Naruko ia cukup senang kenal dengan gadis bernama Hanae meski sifanya lumayan kalem dan Hanae memiliki sisi yang judes(dari raut wajah) Hanae tripikal gadis yang dengan terbuka dalam berbagai hal apa lagi ilmu pelajaran.

"Kau benar!,"Jawab Hanae sembari mengangguk ia lalu menyampirkan tas berwarna biru-sport dipunggung, begitu juga Naruko lalu memandang jendela, satu persatu murit telah meninggalkan kelas begitu saja. "Dia ilmuwan hebat! Ilmuan Belanda yang berasal dari _**Delft**_. Ia disebut sebagai " _ **Bapak Biologi**_ ", dan dianggap sebagai _**microbiolog**_ pertama dunia,"Raut Hanae nampak berbinar menjelaskan sembari tersenyum simpul dengan iris berkaca-kaca berkilau _(bukan karna sedih melainkan terpesona/terkagum)_ padahal Ia terlahir sebagai putra pembuat keranjang yang sederhana. Tak disangka Ia akan terkenal atas pengembangan _**mikroskop**_ dan kontrobusinya terhadap didirikannya _**mikrobiologi**_."Jawab Hanae panjang kali lebar, membuat Naruko hanya mengangguk dengan antusias. Beberapa hal yang bisa diketahui Naruko dari Hanae saat perkenalan beberapa jam adalah adalah Hanae adalah gadis kalem-pada orang baru (dia kurang dekat dengan yang lain karna kepribadianya dianggap cuek padahal tidak) ia penyuka pelajaran termaksut hal-hal berbau 'Tomb, Sejarah, Kimia dan Biologi atau penjelasan' berhubung Naruko tipe gadis yang pendengar yang baik ia jadi lumayan akrab dengan pola-pikiran Hanae.

"Maaf aku tak bisa datang kerumahmu mengerjakan tugas! Karna aku belum hapal jalanan, aku malah merepotkanmu,"Jawab Naruko lalu mengekori Hanae keluar dari kelas, dan sepertinya Bella sudah keluar bersama dengan lelaki berambut perunggu yang semeja denganya.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf, kau bilang jika kau baru seminggu disini bukan, santai saja!,"Hanae tersenyum simpul. Keduanya berjalan kearah lorong dengan penuh orang, yang sedang lalu-lalang, atau pun sedang menongkrong. "Aku sudah **SaveGPS** alamatmu, kebetulan lokasinya tak jauh-jauh dari lokasi rumahku, aku akan datang membawa motor-kesana,"Jawab Hanae sembari mengangguk, mata hitam-legamnya lalu menatap mading besar diujung lorong melihat papan pengungguman, sementara Mata Naruko terfokus pada jendela luar lantai dua menghadap diarea lapangan parkir.

!

Mata Biru Naruko membulat, tertarik memandang sosok Bella bersama sosok lelaki-berambut perunggu yang belum dikenalnya, irisnya yang kekuningan kemungkinan mengunakan _Lens_ jika dilihat lelaki itu seperti maknekin hidup yang bergerak dikumpulan manusia disana, _ibarat satu biji jagung kelilingi kacang hijau_ , benar-benar sangat mencolok, dia benar-benar sangat _Hard-Fasion_ dan memang sangat tampan, wajar saja sepanjang mata, banyak yang memandang mereka sebagai objecknya ( _terutama kaum hawa_ ).

 _Mungkin itu kekashi Bella_

Pikir Naruko, dengan cepat melihat gerak-gerik keduanya menunjukan kemesraan, dan harmonis, membuat semua mengarah pada kesimpulan itu, kekashi atau bukan, Naruko bukan tripekal keepo dalam hal itu, dia juga bukan gadis biang gosip yang kepanasan jika tak mendengar gosip terbaru. "Sepertinya Tahun ini akan ada guru yang akan dikirim dari Italia!,"Jawab Hanae melihat papan mading, membuat Naruko langsung mengalihkan pandangan 100% pada Hanae.

"Sepertinya Frost semakin welcome pada pembelajaran bahasa asing,"Jawab Naruko sembari memandang Hanae, yang menunjuk jari didepan Naruko.

"Ada lima pelajar bahasa yang sudah berada diFrost-Academi,"Jawabnya menunjuk lima-jarinya. "Bahasa Romawi, Inggris, Perancis, Ukraina dan yang akan muncul tahun ini adalah bahasa Italia Klasik,"Ucapnya.

"Tapi berterimakasilah atas bahasa Romawi dan Inggris **sang akar-semua bahasa** , jika tidak ada itu, maka kita berdua tak akan ada disini, dan saling berkomonikasi satu-sama-lain,"Jawab Naruko sedikit berargumen membuat Hanae terkikik kecil.

"Kau benar,"sementara Naruko hanya merespon dengan senyuman dan kekekan kecil seperti sebuah bisikan, mata Hanae kembali memandang Mading, sementara Naruko kembali memandang pemandangan diluar jendela. Dan Bella dan pemuda itu masih ada disana, namun nampaknya obrolanya terusik akibat sosok seorang pemuda pengendara motor besar datang lalu turun dan melabrak pria berambut perunggu, terlihat kebencian penuh dimatanya, hal itu nampak membuat semua pandangan menatap mereka.

"Naruko ada apa?!,"Jawab Hanae melirik gadis pirang itu, sementara Naruko hanya memandang dengan terkejut, lalu terdiam mata savirnya mengkilat legam, seolah mencoba fokus pada gadis berdarah China.

"Itu Bella dan edward-Cullen bukan?!,"Sahut Hanae melirik kearah pertengkaran, yang dilapangan parkir dari jendela lorong dan menghelah nafas.

"Amm kau kenal!,"Tanya Naruko melirik Hanae.

"Siapa-pun dikelas ini tak ada yang tak mengenal Cullen-bersaudara,"Jawab Hanae, lalu menarik Naruko pergi. "Lagi pula kita juga sekelas dengan dia dikelas Biologi,"Jawab Hanae datar, tak seperti para gadis cacing kepanasan, saat membicarakan The Cullen Hanae tetap bersikap dingin, lalu mengandeng Naruko turun kelantai bawa.

Sepanjang perjalanan Hanae bercerita, tentang sosok Cullen-bersaudara pada Naruko. The Cullen bersaudara dalah anak angkat dari Carlisle Cullen, salah satu dokter terkenal diForst, mereka lima bersaudara angkat, dan entah takdir aneh atau keluarga dengan kehidupan yang aneh, mereka berpasang-pasangan kecuali Edward Cullen ( _sebelum mengenal bella Swan_ ), nama sudaranya yang lain diantaranya :Rosalie Hale, Emet Cullen ,Alice Cullen dan Jasper Cullen, mereka juga sangat pintar dalam hal akademik dan mendapat penghargaan yang sempurna, saat mereka berkumpul mereka layaknya seperti permata disekitar batu biasa, benar-benar jauh levelnya, makanya tak ada yang berani mendekati mereka sebelum Bella bersama Edward, ya itulah beberapa informasi yang diketahui pihak luar.

Naruko dan Hanae tampa menyadari, mereka sudah sampai dilorong lantai berjalan pelan menuju gerbang, yang membatasi area parkir, dan yang mata mereka nampak membulat kaget setelah mereka sampai diarea parkir, pertengkaran Bella, Edward dan Pemuda itu belum berakhir.

"Jangan pernah mendekati Bella, dan aku tak akan melepaskanya untungmu _ **Anjing!**_ ,"Bisik Edward, yang ternyata mereka bertiga masih berdebat dilapangan parkir sekolah.

"Kau benar-benar tak pantas untuk dia _**Lintah**_!,"Bantah sang lelaki itu tegas.

" _ **Jacob! Edward!**_ Kumohon jangan bertengkar disini!,"Bella nampak menengahi dua pria tegap itu namun sepertinya teracuhkan.

"Lalu kau mau apa _**Anjing**_?,"Racaw Edward dengan pandangan menyalak. "Bella kekasiku dan kau mau apa..huh,"Tanya Edward.

"Apa kau bisa menjelaskan tentang masalah kaum Lintahmu, yang nyaris saja membuat Bella terluka, masih untung hanya Truck-merah Bella yang rusak, jika kau bisa sok menjaganya..huh!,"Jawab pemuda tampan yang dipanggil Jacob.

"Jangan memerintahku seenaknya!,"Jawab Edward. "Aku sama sekali tak tahu jika Faclon melakukan hal itu,"Jawab Edward.

"Be-Benar Jacob aku mohon jangan salahkan Edward, aku baik-baik saja,"Jawab Bella berusaha melerai, dan membela Edward sebagai kekasihnya, nampak keduanya siap bertikai dan memancing mata semua orang.

"Ayo sebaiknya kita pergi saja Naruko,"Bisik Hanae, memandang Naruko dan sigadis pirang juga mengangguk dengan setuju. Keduanya bergerak lurus lalu, mengabaikan point-kerusuhan yang membuat semua mata memandang mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruko!, Hanae"

 **Deg!**

"Oh hai."Jawab Hanae dengan respon-datar, meski agak canggung ia nampak bisa menutupi kecanggunganya.

Bola mata savir Naruko mulai mengkilat dengan indah, mendengar suara seseorang dan ternyata itu adalah _**'Bella'**_ yang berjalan mendekat memandang wajah gadis berambut pirang indah itu, terkaku ditempat. Sorot pandang mereka nampak mengarah pada sosok Naruko. Pandangan itu dari Bella, Edward dan Jacob.

"Ahh ya!,"Jawab Naruko kebingungan dan memandang kaget saat, Bella mendekap tangan Naruko dan juga Hanae, kemobilnya.

"Maukah kalian pulang bersama?!,"Tanya Bella dengan nada terdesak.

"Ah aku tak bisa karna aku bawa Motor,"Jawab Hanae memandang parkiran area khusus motor.

"Ah bagaimana denganmu Naruko,"Sementara mata Naruko berkedip-kedip saat ia dipanggil oleh Bella.

"Aku baru saja mau menelpon untuk minta jemputan,"Jawab Naruko cepat. Serasa ingin dibelenggu oleh Bella Naruko langsung menjawab semua pertanyaan Bella.

"Bagus!,"Bella langsung mengandeng Naruko kedalam mobil, Tampa menghiraukan Jacob dan Edward yang masih bertikai. "Hanae aku meminjam Naruko bersamaku sampai jumpa!,"Jawab Bella dari Kaca mobil yang sedikit terbuka.

"Bella!\Bells!,"Sementara dua pria itu memanggil dari luar mobil berulang kali, sementara Bella mendesah lemah dibangku pengemudi, serta Naruko sudah disampingnya. Hanae yang tak jauh dari mobil Bella hanya mengangguk serta memberi isyarat bahwa dia mengizinkan, serta melambai berjalan menuju area lapangan parkir motor.

"Aku tak mau bicara dengan kalian berdua jika harus bertikai seperti ini!,"Setelah itu Bella menyalakan mesin mobil mengatrek dengan cepat dan meninggalkan lapangan Parkir tampa mempedulikan kedua pria itu sama sekali.

 _Naruko_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku benci ini!,"Bella mengerutu kesal saat ini juga, sembari matanya sibuk melihat arah jalanan, dan kecepatan diatas rata-rata (eh).

"Bella tenangkan dirimu!,"Naruko memandang Bella, dan menepuk pundaknya pelan, guna menenangkan gadis berambun brown-muda tersebut. "Bella!,"Panggil Naruko lagi.

 **SIHNGG~**

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil dagang muncul dari arah berlawanan, membuat Bella dan Naruko terkejut, mereka berada diatas kecepatan rata-rata, dengan jalanan yang menukik curam. Bersyukur Bella masih bisa mengendalikan keadaan hingga berhenti dan nyaris satu senti hampir menabrak pohon, beruntung pemberhentian secara tiba-tiba tidak membuat keduanya terguncang parah. "UHG,"Naruko mendesah pelan mencoba melepas ikatan penahan kursi.

"Maafkan aku Naruko! Aku...aku!,"Bella mendesah panic dan ada raut penuh khawatir dengan mengebu-gebu pada gadis disampingnya, "Aku membawamu dalam masalahku!,"Jawabnya dengan tatapan penuh suram. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku Naruko."Jawab Bella.

"Ah! Aku tahu!,"Naruko menyelaraskan nafasnya, lalu tersenyum-tipis. "Tapi itu tak masalah, apa kau sudah lebih tenang sekarang?,"Tanya Naruko sembari dengan tenang mengelus rambut indah berombak milik Bella.

"Thangs Naruko kau gadis yang pengertian!,"Jawab Bella dengan nada tulus, keduanya saling tersenyum dan memulai awal yang baru. Mobil kembali melaju pelan membawa dua orang dengan kecepatan yang lebih rendah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BRAK!

Seorang lelaki berambut lemon-terang, jabrik berpenampilan mengenakan baju-hangat berlengan panjang biru, dan celana treaning abu-abu kini nampak tengah kesal dengan penuh lalu memukul, meja dihadapanya, dengan wajah murka, bola mata savir birunya, nampak bergetar, dengan gemertakan gigi menunjukan sebuah Emosi yang tak stabil..

"Kau tak bisa menahan emosimu lebih baik-lagi!, Naruto Uzumaki,"Jawab seseorang lelaki, berkulit kecoklatan-terang, berambut panjang yang sengaja diikat keatas hingga membentuk seperti nanas hitam, tampil bertux berwarna hijau-lumut, berdasi bangsawan berwarna merah-maaron dan memandang sosok yang dipanggilnya Naruto.

"Ini bukan masalah yang mudah Shikamaru!,"Racaw Naruto sembari meremas rambutnya dengan wajah penuh keceemasan. Tanganya lalu dengan cepat berganti posisi dari meja menuju, kera baju Shikamaru dengan cepat.

"Tapi Klan _**Uciha**_ tetap membayangi keturunan _**Namikaze**_ , jadi kuharap kau tetap menahan diri,"Jawab Shikamaru datar. "Mereka tak akan berhenti jika tak mendapatkan turunan _ **Kurama**_ ,"Jawabnya lagi.

"Aku tahu,"Naruto mendecikan lidahnya, dan matanya yang awalnya penuh amara berubah pundung secara perlahan-lahan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Nenma? Apa dia masih mengurus semuanya?.

"Tidak _**Nenma**_ tidak bergerak sendirian ada _**Gaara**_ dan _ **Neji**_ yang ikut memantaunya,"Jawab Shikamaru dengan nada tegas.

"Naruto?,"Panggil seseorang. Kedua mata milik dua lelaki disana nampak memandang. Sosok seorang wanita berambut indigo yang nampak berdiri dari daun pintu.

"Hinata!,"Ucap Naruto mendekati wanitanya. Yang sebagaimana adalah istrinya, memandang dengan senyuman dan menyembunyikan kegelisaanya.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?!,"Tanya Hinata.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja,"Jawab Naruto pada Hinata. Seketika tatapan serius nampak menjurus tenang kelangit-langit ruangan itu. _Masih belum_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Malam Hari]**

Sosok seorang lelaki memasang wajah mengeraut tak nyaman diatas sebuah kasus yang berukuran medium, bed dua lapis yang masilah tradisional nampak menjadi kasur yang amat nyaman baginya, selama ini tapi tidak hari ini. Rasa gelisa, menganggu, tak nyaman membuatnya tak bisa fokus beristerahat.

Sosok pria muda, berprawakan jangkung, dengan badan tegap indah penuh keistemewaan, ketampanan rupa dan juga terlahir dari keluarga biasa, baik adalah idaman gadis disekitarnya. Sorot matanya yang tajam nampak tengah memandang arah langit-langit kamarnya, dengan cahaya balon lampu berwarna kuning-tembaga.

 _ **Saat kau melihat matanya..**_

 _ **Rasa itu tak akan bisa dikendalikan..**_

 _ **Kau akan terjerumus dan tak akan bisa keluar..**_

 _ **Terbelenggu olehnya..**_

 _ **Terbelenggu akan rasa sakitnya..**_

 _ **Terbelenggu atas rasa kesepianya..**_

 _ **Terbelenggu rasa ingin memilikinya..**_

 _ **Memeluknya..**_

 _ **Menjadikanya dia selalu menatapmu dengan telapak tanganmu selalu mendekapnya...**_

 _ **Melindungi...Memberikan Jalan..Serta menuntun..**_

 _ **Mengikatnya dalam ikatan abadi..**_

 _ **sumpahmu menghadap tuhan janjimu adalah kepastian...**_

 _ **Dihadapan tuhan..dihadapan pencipta dialah duniamu yang mutlak..**_

 _ **Dialah milikmu..**_

 _ **Dialah takdirmu..**_

"UHK!,"Dia mengerang frustassi menghapus bayang-bayang yang seolah menginggatkanya pada sosok gadis yang telah dilihatnya dua-kali, dengan perasaan mengebu-gebu dan nyariss membuatnya berdebar.

"Jacob!?,"Panggil seseorang dari luar, perlahan sebuah ketukan sekitar tiga kali terdengar, namun Jacob tak merespon. Hingga pintu yang tak terkunci itu terbuka memunculkan. Billy sang ayah yang masih setia diatas kursi roda. "Ada masalah apa!?,"Tanyanya lalu mengeser roda,kursi roda agar bergerak mendekati ranjang putra semata wayang.

"..."Jacob terdiam tampa ucapan pasti, ia hanya menatap sang ayah dari atas ranjang, sementara sang ayah menghelah nafas. "Aku tidak apa-apa dad!,"Jawabnya dengan nada-datar.

"!,"Raut Billy terdiam saat ia sudah mendapatkan respont putranya, yang terlalu singkat hanya menghela nafas. Namun respont berganti pada saat Billy mencium ada yang aneh dari Jacob, ia lalu mendekat dan meraih pergelangan tangan Jacob secara tiba-tib.

"Jacob!,"Panggilnya.

"Yah dad?!,"Jawab Jacob sekenangnya.

"Kau me **ngimprits** siapa Nak!,"

 **[Bersambung]**

 **[Minggu-16-Oktober-2016]**

 **[::[Edisi Balas Kommen :v]::]**

 **[Arisato yukito]**

Ternyata ceritanya gak sesimpel dibayangkan.

 **(Author)**

Terimakasi..atas pujianya maafkan aku, aku kesulitan membuat yang simpel-simpel heheh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Alka]**

Thor...apa kemampuan yang dimiliki Naruko, kok dia bisa meng-heal tangan anak kecil bernama Sullivan?

 **(Author)**

R

A

H

A

S

I

A

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Kim Hye Seoulong]**

鳴子17歳の場合、ハァッ16歳のヤコブの作者を意味ですか？

 **(Author)**

Arigato Soramo Kye-senpainee ;D

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Roxas Slaiders]**

bagus sih...aku tertipu ternyata ceritanya gak sekelise yang aku pikirin sebelumnya ceritanya panjang dan bagus tolong lanjut jangan di dc,,...please author Shun-kun XD

 **(Author)**

Ah aku usahakan

Agar aku bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini, dimohon doanya,...yaaa!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Ayaki]**

author lanjut gambateeeee

 **(Author)**

Terimakasi banyak!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[NAKUSA]**

WIW...GOOD.

 **(Author)**

Thangs..kawan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Nina]**

wah,,, otak ku lemot kirain femnaruto ternyata naruko,! Jujur sih ku gx suka naruko kan cuma bunsin n byk author yang buat naruko jahatin naruto,chan q huweee,,,,V gpp ku akan ttp baca ff ini v bayangin nya femnaru bukan naruko gpp kan,, hehe..ok kaka ganbate

 **(Author)**

 _naruko kan cuma bunsin n byk author yang buat naruko jahatin naruto,chan_...? Heh sepertinya untuk haters Naruko atau author yang biasa membuat Naruko dengan sisi terlalu antagonis sepertinya.. _ **Tidak**_..saya sendri memang membuat dia 100% Non antagonis dan aku membuat gadis itu 100% berbeda..jangan mengasumsikan sebuah karakter akan jaat selamanya, karna tak semua author memiliki imajinasi yang sama..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Nivans erlangga]**

Lanjutin banget saya author.

 **(Author)**

Pasti dilanjut mam...anda tak usah khawathir muahahahaha..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Byakuren Hikaru83]**

Next author-san! Begitu liat ada fic yg ada femnaru-nya, langsung saya baca. Btw apa sih kekuatannya naruko? Kok dia bisa make ninjutsu medis? Ganbatte yo!

 **(Author)**

Lebih kesihir atau sebuah keajaiban mungkin tapi bisa disebut begitu, karna besic Naruko bukan Ninja ^_^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Akira]**

Aku paling suka pair jacob-naru, aku harap cerita ini tetap di lanjutin. Penasaran banget sama cerita lanjutannya.

 **(Author)**

Thangs..Akira-chan tolong dukung terus cerita ini.

 **[Triva :]**

 **-Hanae dikonfirmasi adalah OC aktif yang berkembang dalam cerita.**

 **-Naruto dan Nenma memiliki hubungan family dicerita ini.**

 **-Dikonfirmasi Hinata, Shikamaru adalah tokoh baru.**

 **-Hinata adalah istri dari Naruto.**

 **-Edward akan memiliki porsi cerita yang besar dipart selanjutnya.**

 **-Author gak mau buru-buru mengarap cerita karna, bagi author alur itu penting.**

 **Dukung terus cerita ini agar bisa lanjut..terimakasi :D**


	4. Chapter 4 - Ikatan

_**Sebelum memulai saya mau sedikit**_

 _ **T &A or Facebook dan Tweet kemarin..jika tak nyaman silahkan SKIP dan baca ceritanya dibawah :3**_

 _ **Tanya :**_ _Thor kenapa judul hampir mirip dengan judul yang dipakai_ _ **Viktorianus**_ _(Hikari-chan)_

 _ **Author :**_ _Saya gak sangka judulnya mirip itu diluar wewenang saya, karna jujur saya gak pernah mengopi judul milik orang lain, ini adalah kejadiaan yang tidak disengaja, silahkan baca kembali karna ceritanya berbeda dengan isi cerita Viktorianus._

 _ **Tanya :**_ _Thor dari mana inspirasi membuatnya? (Ayu Noctlight)._

 _ **Author :**_ _Novel Twilght dan kehidupan sehari-hari._

 _ **Tanya :**_ _Kenapa gak Naruto aja! Kenapa malah Frem Naruko gua benci ama dia jijik banget cih (Kontsu-nee-chan)_

 _ **Author :**_ _hahaha...kamu haters Naruko ya? Alasanya simpel aja karna sebuah ide itu keluar secara alami! Sekali lagi saya negasin sebuah karakter ciptaan(Naruto,atau,Naruko) akan mengikuti intruksi dari penulisnya, jika memang dia selalu dimunculkan dengan momok-antagonis belum tentu penulis lainya akan membuat dia antagonis juga, penulis lainya tentu memiliki pikiran berbeda-beda, justru sebuah karakter bisa dibuat seperti apa-pun tergantung penulisnya, jadi berpikirlah lebih bijak._

 _ **Tanya :**_ _Thor kedekatan dengan Bella dan Edward saat Naruko datang diFrost, baru pdkt atau sudah jadian? (Twitter :Bilngepo)_

 _ **Author :**_ _Eh setinggan cerita ini! Adalah ketika Bella sudah ada diFrost selama sebulan dan naruko baru tinggal selama seminggu hari ini. Dan Bella ama edward udah jadian._

 _16+_

 _EnJoY ReAd_

 _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

 ***Masashi Kishimoto and Stephenie Meyer***

 **"** **卍** **-_-_-To Moon and Sun-_- _-** **卍** **"**

 **By**

 **"** **卍** **-_- Ligthting Shun -_-** **卍** **"**

 **""OOO~"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO'''**

 _Suara gemersik rerumputan_

 _Angin nakal tengah beterbangan_

 _Begitu bebas, begitu lepas_

 _Dipandangi dijendela_

 _Tetap memberi_

 _Kesejukan_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"_[IKATAN]_"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Naruko Pov]**_

"Naruko?,"Sebuah panggilan terdengar. Begitu membahana menyesuri ruangan, sosok wanita berambut pirang dengan kunciran dua rambutnya berdiri didepan pintu ruangan Naruko. "Menikmati pemandangan huh?!,"Tanyanya kembali sembari tersenyum.

"Eh! Sedikit mumpung libur!?,"Jawab Naruko mengalihkan matanya kearah wanita yang dipanggilnya dengan 'Bibi Tsunade' dengan senyuman tipis, sementara Tsunade hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan memasuki ruangan.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu dihari pertama! Apakah semua berjalan dengan baik?,"Tanyanya langsung duduk diatas kasur disamping Naruko.

"Semua berjalan baik, mereka sangat luar biasa,"Ucap Naruko mengangguk.

"Kulihat kau pulang diantar Bella Swan? Kau sudah berteman denganya atau tak sengaja ketemu dijalan?!,"Tanya To the poin, lalu meraih sakunya, mengeluarkan segepak-bungkus rokok yang bertuliskan 'Rookie' pada labelnya, berwana putih. Tsunade mengeluarkan sebatang lalu mengambil sebuah Korek yang juga diambil dari saku dan membakarnya.

"Ah iya!,"Jawab Naruko cepat tanganya langsung meraih daun pintu lalu membukanya dengan cepat agar aliran udara bisa masuk lebih banyak. "Dia gadis yang baik serta cantik,"Jawab Naruko.

"Kay.."Tsunade hanya mengangguk dengan mengisap ujung batangan terbuat dari-busa kuningan dimulutnya. "Aku turut senang kau bisa berbaur,"Jawab Tsunade.

"Kurasa begitu.. _Semoga selalu seperti ini_ ,"Jawab Naruko canggung, dan sebagaian disamping isi hatinya pun ikut berkomentar, ia lalu menyampirkan seulas senyuman tipis.

"Well! Naruko..Bibi juga ingin bilang sesuatu hal!,"Jawab Tsunade dengan nada serius, ia lalu memandang Naruko datar. "Bibi ingin kerahasiaan 'Kekuatanmu' tetap harus terlindungi,"Jawab Tsunade.

"Aku mengerti!,"Jawab Naruko sembari mengangguk patuh, melihat respont yang diberikan Naruko hanya membuat Naruko jadi menghelah nafas.

"Naruko! Maafkan bibi jika ini membuatmu merasa terbebani,"Jawab Tsunade lalu ngenggam telapak tangan Naruko, setelah mematikan Rokoknya yang bahkan belum habis dan ketempat sampah. "Tapi ini karna demi keselamatanmu, sayangku,"Jawab Tsunade.

"Bibi!,"Naruko menghelah nafas, apakah kita akan membicarakan itu lagi.

"Klan Uciha sampai saat ini! Belum jerah untuk mencarimu dan para kakakmu! Jika mereka menemukan kalian maka kejadian 7 tahun lalu akan terulang sama seperti Tomoe dan juga kedua orang tuamu, "Jawab Tsunade dengan tatapan sedih.

"Bibi!," Panggil Naruko memandang Tsunade sepenuhnya dengan manik sedih tersirat diwajahnya, matanya dengan teduh menahan perasaanya, dan membawanya pada ingatan yang tak seharusnya diingatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Flasback Memori]**

 **[.Namikaze Mansion.]**

 _"Oto-san..!,"Aku mendengar suara benda terketuk berkali-kali, dimalam itu. Aku dengan sendirian aku berjalan tampa alas-kaki menuju ruang kerja ayah yang berada dilantai besment. Kediaman kami juga disebut sebagai_ _ **'Namikaze Mansion'**_ _disana kami hidup dengan 7 anggota keluarga, dan saat itu kami hidup dengan damai dan bahagia, jauh dari konflik, Terdiri dari Tou-san_ _ **'Namikaze Minto'**_ _, Oka-san_ _ **'Namikaze Khusina'**_ _, kakak pertamaku_ _ **'Namikaze Naruto'**_ _, Kakak keduaku_ _ **'Namikaze Nenma'**_ _dan_ _ **'Namikaze Tomoe'**_ _putri angkat ayahku yang kuanggap sebagai sudara dan aku sebagai anak bungsu, dikeluarga ini dan aku sangat bahagia, meski hidup dengan Sosial yang jauh dari masyarakat, karna lokasi mansion kami sangat jauh dihutan namun Ayahku selalu mengizinkan kami melakukan apa-pun baik belajar, mengenal orang lain dan menerima pengetahuan dunia luar. Karna Tou-san mengatakan._

 _Belajarlah dan kenalilah, selama itu hal yang baik makan serap-lah._

 _Aku tak mengerti mengapa Tou-san membuat mansion beraksitektur kuno yang tradisional-japan dan jauh dari lingkungan manusia seperti mansion kami, Tou-san selalu berkata untuk merahasiakan alamat rumah kami dari siapa-pun, itu selalu dikatakanya pada kakakku Naruto dan Nenma saat keduanya kuliah diwilayah lain, jika kerahasiaan keluarga demi keselamatan kami semua._

 _Sampai waktu itu aku tidak mengerti apa maksutnya._

 _"Oto-san..!,"Aku memutar kenop pintu dengan jemari kecilku keruangan Oto-san, dan suara itu terus terdengar suara seperti benda terketuk berkali-kali, dimalam itu. "Oto-san!?,"Panggilku lembut memandang Oto-san yang nampak menoleh dan tersenyum lembut, mataku memandangnya tanganya sibuk mengeruk(memahat) sebuah Kayu dan membuat sebuah kerajinan Topeng (aku tak tahu jika ayahku suka membuat topeng yang terbuat dari kayu), lalu tanganya teralihkan padaku dan aku melangkah dan memeluk tubuhnya yang tegap, bidang, serta hangat._

 _"Oto-san apa yang kau sedang lakukan?!," Aku bertanya dan tanganku masih terulur dilehernya yang tegak._

 _"Aku ingin memberimu sebuah hadiah, atas ulang-tahunmu," Senyumanya begitu hangat lalu memandang sebuah topeng yang baru dipahatnya, terlihat jelas jika topeng itu belum selesai dan belum selesai dikerjakan, topeng berbentuk rubah dan belum diberi hiasan apa-pun._

 _"Topeng itu?!,"Tanyaku dengan nada polos, ia lalu mengenggam topeng itu dan memperlihatkan buatanya dan aku menyukai topeng itu. "Dalam tradisi kita, saat seorang ayah memberikan topeng suci pada putrinya, untuk menjauhkanya dari 'Pertanda buruk',"Jawabku dan ia tersenyum dengan jawabanku._

 _"Itu benar!, kau memang putri Oto-san yang pintar!,"Jawabnya sembari tersenyum dan mendekapku semakin erat, membuatku tersenyum jika berada didekatnya Oto-san adalah lelaki yang hangat._

 _"Kelak ini akan jadi milikmu,"Ucapnya dengan lembut padaku._

 **[Flasback Memori]**

 **[.Namikaze Mansion.]**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruko?,"

"Naruko?,"Seolah terseret kembali kedunia nyata saat tangan lembut Tsunade memegang pipinya.

"Ah! Ya bibi,"Jawab Naruko sembari memandang wajah Tsunade yang menyiratkan kecemasan. "Aku baik-baik saja!,"Jawab Naruko sembari tersenyum.

"Sungguh?,"Tanyanya lagi.

"Iya," Jawab Naruko mengangguk seulas senyuman mengetarkan hati, terpantri diwajahnya dan itu senyuman tulus miliknya.

 **TUK!**

Suara langkah kaki, menyadarkan Tsunade dan Naruko dalam ruanganan. Terlihat sosok Sakura nampak tersenyum memandang keduanya. "Bibi,"Panggil Sakura sembari tersenyum. "Maaf aku menganggu."Jawabnya sembari menundukan sedikit kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa!,"Jawab Tsunade mengelengkan kepalanya lalu memperbaiki raut wajahnya yang semula kusut. "Ada apa Sakura?!,"Tanyanya lagi.

"Tuan Poo ingin menemui anda,"Jawab Sakura menghelah nafas. "Dia sudah menunggu anda dibawah,"Jawab Sakura sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah aku segera turun,"Jawab Tsunade, lalu matanya memandang Naruko sembari tersenyum. "Kita bicara nanti,"Jawab Tsunade beranjak dari kasur lalu melangkah menuju pintu keluar, sementara Sakura malah mendekat lalu duduk diatas Ranjang dimana Naruko masih berdiam diri.

"Naruko-chan!,"Panggil Sakura, sembari tersenyum dan duduk diatas kasur empuk itu.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?,"Tanya Naruko melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Hari ini aku ada kegiatan!,"Jawab Sakura memandang dengan tersenyum. "Temani aku mengantar kue buatan bibi Mithi, aku berjanji padanya untuk mengantarkan Kuenya hari ini,"Jawab Sakura sembari menatap Naruko. "Bagaimana kau mau menemaniku?!,"Tanyanya Lagi.

"Baiklah, kebetulan hari ini aku Free,"Jawab Naruko, lalu mendapat senyuman dari Sakura, yang langsung loncat dari kasur dan menarik Naruko untuk pergi.

Sakura dan Naruko bersiap-siap untuk keluar, lalu Sakura meminta izin pada Tsunade untuk mengajak Naruko, mengantar Kue buatan milik Mithi keseseorang yang bertempat tinggal Di **Ce La'Puss** dengan menggunakan mobil milik Tsunade, dan sang bibi mengizinkanya. Setelah mendapat izin keduanya keluar dari rumah. Lalu mengambil Kue yang akan dikirimkan lalu pergi kealamat kue yang akan diantar serta di-tuju.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoah!,"Naruko memandang Takjub kumpulan pohon Oak-Oak tinggi nampak terlihat disekitar kondisi asri dengan jalanan panjang lebar sepi nampak menyejukan.

"Bagian sini memang belum banyak rumah warga! Masih banyak hutan,"Jawab Sakura sibuk mengemudikan mobil. Ia juga sengaja mematikan pendingin mobil lalu, membuka kaca jendela suhu mobil tetap sejuk, karna lingkungan yang sangat Asri dan sinar matahari langsung tertahan oleh batang-batangan pohon.

"Ah kurasa alamatnya, cukup jauh,"Jawab Sakura menguma kesal sebelum melirik secertik kertas. "GPRS juga tak membantu karna lokasinya belum terlalu terlihat. Wilayah ini memang baru soalnya dijamah listrik beberapa bulan lalu,"Jawab Sakura.

"Kurasa kita hanya bisa memperkirakan saja! Sebaiknya kita bertanya pada orang setempat,"Jawab Naruko sembari memandang serius jawaban Naruko, membuat Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Saranmu baik Naruko! Jika kita sudah melihat pemukiman kita akan bertanya pada seseorang,"Jawab Sakura tersenyum.

Mobil kembali melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Meskipun kondisi jalan yang sepi. Sakura tetap ingin tidak mengemudikan mobil secara ugal-ugalan, menginggat kondisi jalanan yang licin. Itu sangat berbahaya bagi pengendara.

"Naruko pemukima-nya terlihat,"Sakura menunjuk dengan tanganya yang bebas, dan satunya masih mengenggam Stir mobil. Tak jauh dihadapan mereka terlihat wilayah cukup terpencil membuat mata Naruko memandang lokasi didepanya.

"Apa menurutmu sudah benar?!."Tanya Naruko.

"Sepertinya benar,"Jawab Sakura tersenyum senang lalu memberikan Kertas alamat yang sedari dipegang pada Naruko. "Lihat papan tulisanya sekitar 1kilometer lagi,"Jawabnya sembari tersenyum lalu menunjuk papan disisi jalan.

"Kau benar,"Jawab Naruko, membuat Sakura melajukan mobilnya sedikit lebih cepat agar sampai diwilayah yang mereka tuju.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ternyata Lokasi yang dituju adalah sebuah pemukiman warga yang cukup terpencil diatas gunung dan ditengah Hutan, perumahan yang hanya puluhan petak, dengan kondisi tidak terlalu mewah, namun susunan rumah serta wilayah dibuat dengan alami, kebanyakan dibuat dari kayu jati dan sang-bata untuk atasan rumah.

"Indah sekali," Kepala Sakura nampak bergerak memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar dari Stir kemudi.

"Apa kita akan turun disini!,"Tanya Naruko melirik Sakura, sementara Sakura merespon dengan sebuah gelengan.

"Tidak! Aku akan turun tunggu saja disini, aku akan bertanya alamat dulu!,"Jawab Sakura membuka sabuk pengaman kursinya, dan membuka pintu mobil mobil, setelah itu mencari seseorang yang bisa ditanyai.

Sementara Naruko kembali memandang kearea rumah disekitar mobil, dan memandang takjub daerah itu, tempatnya mirip dengan rumah hutan dalam cerita-cerita dongeng klasik. "Naruko aku sudah bertanya dengan seseorang,"Ujar Sakura tiba-tiba mengagetkan Sakura dari jendela kaca jendela bening disamping Naruko.

"HOAH! J - Jangan mengagetkan aku seperti itu Sakura-chan,"Naruko mengembungkan pipinya sedikit membuat Sakura tertawa, karna kemunculan Sakura mengegatkanya.

"Maaf-Maaf!,"Jawab Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangan dari Jendela. "Aku sudah mendapat alamatnya, sepertinya sudah tak jauh lagi, namun sayangnya untuk mencapai tempat itu kita harus jalan kaki,"Jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah jika begitu,"Naruko menghelah nafas lalu keluar dari mobil sembari memegang kotak kue. "Kau tunjukan jalanya dan aku pegang kuenya,"Jawab Naruko sederhana.

"Baiklah,"Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sepertinya ini tempatnya,"Saat ini Sakura dan Naruko sudah dihadapkan oleh sebuah rumah sederhana-kayu, yang ada dihadapan mereka, membuat iris hijau Sakura memandang ragu-ragu menatap selembar kertas petunjuk jalan lalu memandang Naruko disampingnya. "Apa kita tanya saja,"Tanyanya.

."Umm.."Jawab Naruko dengan menganggukan kepalanya. "Kurasa sebaiknya kita bertanya saja,"Pintanya.

 **[]((Tok - Tok - Tok - Tok))[]**

Sakura menghelah nafas canggung dan kini mencoba mengetuk pelan pintu rumah, melihat rumah itu tak memiliki mekanisme bell pintu, membuat seseorang harus melakukan hal ini dengan secara manual. _[Ia sebentar!]_ Terdengar suara dengan nada terburu-buru dalam Rumah dan entah kenapa Naruko seperti pernah mendengar suara itu.

 **TEK!**

Pintu rumah terbuka memperlihatkan sosok tidak asing dari sosok anak lelaki yang dikenali Naruko. Begitu pula anak lelaki itu setelah memandang Sakura matanya langsung bertuju pada Naruko yang berada dibelakang Sakura. "KAKAK NARUKO-KAN!,"Teriak anak itu dengan begitu Heboh dengan gerak-gerik yang begitu ceria anak itu langsung memeluk pinggang Naruko, dan hanya mendapat respon berupa senyuman, sekaligus raut terkejut dari si gadis pirang dan tangan kiri bebas milik Naruko membelai surai coklat lelaki kecil itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini 'Sullivan',"Jawab Naruko tersenyum.

"Aku tak menyangka kau kenal anak pemilik rumah ini,"Jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku akan menjelaskanmu padamu nanti,"Jawab Naruko lalu Sakura hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil terpantri dibibirnya.

"Sully sayang siapa yang datang.."Sebuah suara wanita datang dari dalam rumah, dan sosok yang dikenal Naruko muncul didepan pintu utama rumah, memberi respon yang sama. "Kau Naruko bukan! Astaga mengapa kau bisa disini! Sayangku,"Ucap Anokata seorang ibu yang ditolong Naruko mengatar putranya yang tersesat dua hari lalu, saat anaknya terpisah ditoko daging.

"Ah sebenarnya kami ingin mengantar kiriman,"Jawab Sakura

"Ah jadi kalian datang mengantar kiriman dari Mithi, sungguh benar-benar kebetulan yang tak terduga,"Jawab Anokata ceria.

"Kami juga tak menyangka hal ini!."Jawab Anokata lagi. Sembari mempersilahkan kedua gadis itu masuk, dan kue yang dikirim Mithi sudah dibawa oleh Sully kedapur. Sementara Anokata mempersilahkan Naruko dan Sakura duduk dibangku meja dapur.

"Padahal aku menyayangkan kita akan susah bertemu lagi, aku senang sekali kau disini,"Jawab Anokata lalu memandang Naruko lembut. "Dan kau juga Sakura,"Jawabnya memandang wajah Sakura. "Sepanjang hari aku harus bertemu dengan Orang-orang tua aku jarang bicara-bicara dengan anak muda, terkecuali pemuda-pemuda lingkungan gunung,"Jawab Anokata menghelah nafas. "Aku jarang bertemu gadis-manis seperti kalian, anaku juga seorang laki-laki,"Jawab Anokata mirip dengan Mithi. Anokata seorang wanita yang ceria suka berbincang-bincang, ditambah Sakura senang berbicara dengan Anokata, sementara Naruko suka menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Bibik Anokata, kami dataaang!,"Sebuah ceria terdengar dari beranda. Disertai langkah kaki terdengar cepat, membuat ketiga wanita yang disitu langsung melirik pintu keluar.

Sosok empat pria dengan tubuh yang indah, tegap, tinggi, dan datang berbondong langsung memasuki ruangan. "Membuat wajah Sakura dan Naruto langsung mengidik memandang kemunculan mereka. Para pria yang datang semuanya hanya ngenakan celana-sport pendek, tampa mengenakan baju(telanjang dada), sementara dua dari mereka mengenakan sebuah baju kaos oblong-polos memandangi dua sosok wajah baru bagi mereka.

"Ah! Maaf kami mengaganggu,"Jawab Lelaki yang pertama baru masuk. Karna terjadi sebuah keheningan antar ke-tiga wanita tersebut.

"Tentu saja tidak nak!,"Jawab Anokata sembari tersenyum. Bertepatan dengan kemunculan Sullyfan dari dapur sambil membawa kue, yang telah dipotong perbagian, dengan irisan kecil-kecil sesuai bagian yang diinginkan.

"Hei kak Paul, kemarilah, Kak Naruko dan Kak Sakura membawakan Kue kiriman bibi Mithi, kau tahu jika kue buatan sangat bibi Mithi sangatlah enak, jika kalian pulang sebelum makan kalian akan menyesal,"Jawab Sully sembari berjalan mendekati empat lelaki itu.

Ke-empatnya terdiri dari Paul, Sam, Seth dan Jacob. "Dimana Sea, Jared dan lainya tumben tak main disini!?,"Tanya Anokata. Sementara keempat pria yang sebelum canggung kembali pada mood fase Normal.

"Mereka sedang ada urusan!,"Jawab Paul sembari mencicipi kue lalu berteriak dengan hebohnya. "HOAH! Enak sekali!,"Jawabnya membuat Sakura dan Naruko saling pandang lalu tersenyum.

"Benar-benar enak,"Jawab Sam setuju, sementara. Mood yang awalnya meragukan kini kembali membaik namun itu hanya datang dari Paul dan Sam, minus bagi Jacob yang memang-sangat diketahui jika dia mulai tertarik pada Naruko (meskipun dia mencoba mati-matian menutupinya didepan Naruko) lalu kalau Seth (entah kenapa saat melihat Sakura) pria muda itu nampak merasakan perasaan aneh sejak beberapa menit yang lalu dan tak diketahuinya itu apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Beberapa menit kemudian]**

Sakura mulai berbaur dengan mereka, sementara Naruko juga mulai menjadi gadis yang diam dan menangapi semua ucapan mereka dengan sangat baik. Paul adalah lelaki bersemangat juga hangat, pria itu gampang akrab dan tak berhenti untuk berbicara, Sam juga begitu namun keanehan pada Seth dan Jacob yang berbicara sedikit hari ini. Baik Sam dan Paul dia tahu ada yang aneh dengan dua rekanya ini, namun tak mau membahasnya sekarang.

"Astaga sudah jam segini!,"Sakura melotot kaget, membuat mata Paul melirik bingung.

"Kalian mau pulang! Sekarang masih jam 3,"Jawab Paul melirik jam waktu berbentuk digital -kotak merah yang berada didinding.

"Maaf kak Paul hari ini aku ada Riset jam empat dengan nyonya Tsunade, aku tak enak jika terlambat,"Jawab Sakura menatap miris, sembari memandang wajah Paul, .

"Tapi kalian harus datang lagi nanti kukenalkan dengan teman-teman yang lain,"Jawab Paul sembari tersenyum senang.

"Umm...terimakasi banyak!,"Jawab Naruko mengangguk malu-malu. Sementara Sam hanya membelai kepala Pirang Naruko dengan wajah senang.

"Kau benar-benar manis Naruko, bagaimana kau jadi adiku saja!,"Jawab Sam dengan nada bercanda, membuat anokata tertawa.

"Maaf maaf tapi dia Naruko-chan adalah sudaraku,"Jawab Sakura sembari berlagak perisai dengan wajah bercanda, semakin membuat suasana menjadi ceria, sementara Naruko hanya memberikan senyuman tipis yang tidak terlalu kentara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Jacob Pov]**

 **[30 menit sebelumnya]**

Hari ini adalah hari pekan biasanya, aku berkumpul dengan rekan-rekanku dirumah Paul, namun karna beberapa alasan kami akhirnya, memutuskan untuk berkumpul dirumah Sully. Tapi aku tak tahu apa ini permainan takdir atau apa!. Sosok gadis berambut pirang, bermata biru yang tak sengaja kupandangi diujung tebing La'Puss beberapa minggu lalu, jujur saja menyita perhatianku pada matanya, ya mata savirnya yang nampak lembut tapi penuh kekosongan, rautnya yang kalem dengan sedikit expressi menyiratkan kesedihan, aku tahu meskipun diwajahnya nampak memberikan kesan **'Normal'** tapi aku tahu ada kehampaan didalam dirinya, yang tak kupahami dengan mudah. Awalnya kukira aku hanya melihatnya lagi, tapi takdir seolah semakin mempermainkanku saat aku tak sengaja bertemu denganya didepan sekolah Bella, teman-masa-kecil, sekaligus orang kusukai yang nampak memiliki perasaan dengan **'Lintah terkutuk'** mahluk spesies abadi, yang menjadi mahluk yang paling dibenci oleh kaumku **suku Quileute** , mereka adalah Vampire yang menjadi rival sukuku selama berabad-abad.

Hari itu aku datang kesana untuk menemui Bella, agar menjauhi keluarga Cullen, supaya mengubah pendirianya agar tidak mencintai mahluk rendah itu, tiba dihadapan Edward dan dihadapanya kami bertengkar, dan tampa sengaja sosok gadis itu kembali membuatku terpusat padanya, sosoknya yang sederhana menenteng sebuah tas gandeng-coklat (dan ternyata teman sekolah Bella), berjalan dengan seorang gadis disampingnya berjalan pelan, saat Bella memanggilnya sebagai pengalihan akibat perpecahan kami.

Namanya adalah **'Naruko'**

Kini aku bukan saja bisa melihatnya dari dekat, bola mata birunya benar-benar jernih, kami bahkan bisa saling memandang dengan lama, aku bersumpah demi Tuhan aku merasakan detak jantung seolah berdetak begitu cepat, aku seolah melihat bayangan-bayangan menakutkan yang begitu dingin disekitarnya, aku bahkan bisa merasakan kerapuhanya dalam sekejab, Tuhan seolah membuat sesuatu didadaku seakan ingin keluar, aku seolah tak bisa mengendalikanya. _**Apa-apaan ini.**_

Perasaan itu begitu tetap muncul, meskipun Bella sudah pergi membawanya, dan saat malam telah menyambutku dikamarku untuk istirahat. Oh tuhan bayangan gadis itu semakin melekat pada pikiranku aku tak pernah merasakan hal ini pada wanita mana-pun, walau pun aku mencintai Bella aku bersumpah tidak pernah punya perasaan ini baru padanya.

Dan ucapan yang paling menganggetkan dari sosok Ayahku **'Billy Black'** saat ia bilang padaku bawah aku dalam Prosses meng-imprits seseorang. Tentu saja aku kaget dengan kenyataan tersebut. Dalam kaum-ku terdapat sebuah sebuah hal yang mutlak yang diterima baik laki-laki maupun perempuan dalam Kaumku Imprints yaitu adalah suatu perasaan sayang seseorang yang hanya dengan melihat pada pertemuan pertama, langsung mengikat dirinya dengan orang itu. Imprint ini biasa terjadi tepatnya pasti akan terjadi dan dialami oleh kaum-ku, terlepas dari dia masih lajang atau sudah punya kekasih, meski-pun itu hukum yang aneh tapi sepertinya itu adalah Kenyataan dan aku mengalaminya sendiri.

Dan Sekarang Tuhan kembali mempermainkan aku untuk ketiga kalinya, sosoknya kembali ada dihadapanku dimana aku melihatnya bercengkrama dangan Bibi Anokata. Sully juga cerita jika Naruko-lah gadis yang menolongnya saat tersesat dari toko daging, pantas saja waktu itu aku bisa merasakan bau samar milik Naruko dari Sully kupikir itu hanya kebetulan karna aku tengah memikirkanya.

Dan semakin kusadari, aku semakin dapat melihatnya, semakin memperhatikanya, apakah yang harus aku perbuat sekarang?, rasanya aku menemukan perasaan aneh yang hangat didada, dan desak disaat yang bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Kembali Kewaktu yang Normal]**

 **[Horoshima - Japan]**

"Apa kalian sudah menemukanya?!,"sebuah suara seseorang berat nampak terduduk ditengah ruangan, ditemani dengan seperangkat pembuat The kuding-tradisional, dihadapanya. Orang itu tengah duduk sembari memperhatikan sosok pemuda dihadapanya, mata pemuda itu nampak lancip seperti sebuah mata hewan.

"Kami sudah menemukan lokasinya, Tuan Uciha Tobi-sama,"Jawabnya sembari memandang dengan datar orang yang dipanggil 'Tuan'.

"Bagus jika kalian sudah menemukanya maka bawa padaku dalam kondisi hidup-hidup, Ritual Thikakmori, harus kita lakukan dan darah salah satu dari Keturunan Kyubi atau Kitsune yang harus kita pakai demi mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan,"Tangan Tobi diangkat dengan tenang keatas, dengan ambisi yang tinggi.

 **[Bersambung]**

 **[Sabtu-3-Desember-2016]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[::[Edisi Balas Kommen :v]::]**

 _ **[CECEP CEPPOY]**_ :Lanjutkan Thor :3

 _ **[Author ]**_ : Ini dah lanjut Cep!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[serry rere] :**_ Jacob...oh jacob :3

 _ **[Author ]**_ : Emh..:D

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[**_ _ **Homowati Ganteng]**_ : Yeyy Sugoiii Ne ;D desu jarang-jarang jacob dapat peran...lanjut thor?!

 _ **[Author ]**_ : Ia saya sependapat Sih pair jacob cross Naruto chara pairnya jarang banget..heheh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Khuhaku Bad Boy] :**_ Hedeh! Tolong konflik the Cullen ama 3 pemimpin Vampir ikut dibahas dan Thor :D saya ngefans ama cerita model gini.

 _ **[Author ]**_ : umm nanti saya usahakan buat makin menarik mereka semua dipart selanjutnya, makasi buat komenya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Satsuki Narita] :**_ Yeeey pairnya dah jelas aku suka jacob mulai tersiksa(?) Ampun demi kuda-matahari, demi karpet aladin aku suka banget kak :D lanjut.

 _ **[Author ]**_ : Kuda matahari(O_+) maksutnya apa, widih ampa karpet alladin dibawa-bawa hati-hati dikutuk heheh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[SakuraLovers] :**_ Thor Quest Sakura punya pasangan dong kalau bisa :3

 _ **[Author ]**_ : Tentu saja nih udah ada! Kalau kamu ngefens banget sama sakura, moga-moga pasangan yang saya pasangin gak mengecewakan kamu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Alka]**_ : Btw sih Jacob mulai kerasukan **Impirith** para WR(?) Bagian akhir? Kapan si Naruko di impirits apa mungkin pas ada disekolah atau sebelum pas mereka ketemu di Lapuus?

Penasaran!

 _ **[Author ]**_ : Eto! Kalau dari susunan ceritaku aku memang menegaskan Jacob. Tak sengaja impirith saat berada di tebing La 'Puss :D, dan perasaan itu semakin ada saat berada disekolah saat pertikaian Bella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Roxas Slaiders] :**_ :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 Yeeeey..! Ubdate XD

 _ **[Author ]**_ : Makasi dah menunggu :'3

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Kim Hye Seoulong] :**_ Please long Go next chapters but and translate whit japaness fic :D

 _ **[Author ]**_ : Gomenee~ Nii-san, translate yada arimashen but latter next translate Japaness.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Arisato yukito] :**_ :D Ah...maaf aku terlambat nak? maaf ada yang nanya dari forum lain translet kebahasa lain kapan ya(?)

oke btw lanjutkan jangan pakai lama

 _ **[Author ]**_ : Kalau ditanya kapan mungkin nanti kalau saya gak terlalu sibuk :D, nanti saya buat dari bahasa jepang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[**_ _ **Nivans erlangga] :**_ Kyuuuuuuu...yuhuhuhu!

Ane datang bosss...bagaimana anda jalan-jalan kejepang...kapan lanjutanya Omg! Ayolaaah...si jacob mulai mengimprits seriuuuusss..."

 _ **[Author ]**_ : Ya mungkin aku bakal tinggal lama disini (CRY) namun ya, seperti yang kau lihat :D

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[fenixrojo36]**_ :Sigue adelante con esta historia

 _ **[Author ]**_ : Thangs For you friends! :D

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[rererahmawati96]**_ : maaf saya pembaca baru...untuk sebuah cerita alurnya benar-benar gak bisa ditebak ini seperti bukan cerita fanfic namun saya suka alurnya, dan ada beberapa cerita yang terlihat gak penting,...maaf tapi benar benar sesuatu! saya malah kayak baca novel tapi perlembar begitu.

 _ **[Author ]**_ : Ia maaf ya agak panjang saya memang tripikal penulis yang gak suka menulis secara terburu+buru :') mohon dukunganya ya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[nina]**_ : huff,,, emg sih kata" author benar juga.

Mgkn aku slalu membaca ff naruto dengan hati. Jadi kbawa suasana juga, jhaha pernah juga ku baca ampe nangis hbs satu kotak tissu byk yg blg aku aneh v gpp lah,,,''' Ok ganbate lanjut ff nya bagus bgt alur cerita nya.

 _ **[Author ]**_ : hehe bagus tuh jika membaca Fanfic para author dengan hati berarti pembacanya, bisa ngerasain usaha seorang author yang menulis cerita itu, kamu pembaca yang bijak-ya! :D

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Byakuren Hikaru83] :**_ Wah wah, jadi penasaran sma chap selanjutnya. Ganbatte!

 _ **[Author ]**_ : Ini dah lanjut terimakasi atas dukunganya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[: Triva :]**

 **-Kamen To Onna** Adalah ritual jepang lama untuk yang memberikan 'Topeng kayu' buatan Ayahnya pada putri mereka yang memiliki umur menjelang dewasa, sebagai penangkal nasip buruk, sebelum putrinya siap diberikan pada seorang lelaki untuk menikah.

 **-Kyubi atau rubah ekor** sembilan diambil dari cerita Naruto dan mitos keagamaan

 **-Oichi Kitsune** diambil author dari nama mitos rubah yang tidak disebutkan dalam (Naruto), namun diambil dari salah satu dongeng adat Shinto sebagai Rubah penjaga gerbang kuil yang disebut penyegel dunia Roh, yang disebut - sebut jenis kelamin betina.

 **-Ritual Thikakmori** adalah salah satu ajaran agama Shinto, yang dimana seseorang dikorbankan demi mendapatkan sesuatu, menurut kepercayaan.

 **-Untuk soal Edward** ah maafkan Author sekali lagi karna :3 masalah kesibukan-panjang, kerja, kuliah, MC saat ini padat-padatnya saat terlambat Ubdate, semoga part kali ini tidaklah membosankan, saya akan mencoba menambah porsi edward nanti dipart ini masih dikit ya, maafkan kelalaian penulis.

Terimakasi atas semua yang baca, Sampai jumpa dipart depan, dukung cerita ini dengan Follow, dan komentarin dibawah :D dadah!


	5. Chapter 5 - Sesuatu

_16+_

 _EnJoY ReAd_

 _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

*Masashi **Kishimoto and Stephenie Meyer***

 **"** **卍** **-_-_-To Moon and Sun-_- _-** **卍** **"**

 **By**

 **"** **卍** **-_- Ligthting Shun -_-** **卍** **"**

 **""OOO~"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO'''**

 _Cahaya bagai rimbunan pohon yang gugur_

 _dimasa Keabadian serta di yakini diuji_

 _saat sebuah pilihan_

 _serta masa depan terlihat retak_

 _mampukah kau meyakiinya_

 _agar cahaya itu tak redup_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"_[SESUATU]_"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Edward Pov]**_

"Cukup aneh!,"Seorang lelaki berambut pirang, berambut jabrik dengan irisan mata berwarna tembaga nampak berguma dengan sendirinya.

"Ada Eddy? Kesurupan pagi buta bukan kebiasaan yang baik!,"Sosok seorang wanita, berambut pendek dengan surai lanci setiap helainya, dengan tubuh berprawakan mungil, nampak mendekati sosok Eddy atau Edward.

"Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu Alice?!,"Jawab Edward memandang Alice, salah satu sudaranya, mudanya yang paling bungsu (mungkin eh).

"Biar kutebak?,"Jawab Alice dengan nada bercanda. Sementara Edward hanya tersenyum sembari memberikan sedikit kata sindiran.

"Jangan menebaknya!, kau tak akan sanggup menebak apa yang aku pikirkan!,"Jawab Edward dengan nada mengejek.

"Huh! Oke Fine? Ceritakan sekarang sudaraku yang keras kepala,"Ucap Alice menarik Edward salah satu sofa-bludru, berwarna putih diruang tengah keluarga Cullen, kebetulan saat itu cuma hanya mereka yang berada disana. Kedua orang tuanya sedang Honey-moon menikmati jalan-jalan selama 4 hari, sementara Jasper kekashi Alice sedang keluar-kota karna sebuah pertemuan, kalau Emmet dan Rossaline tentu saja pergi kencan, sehingga akhirnya meninggalkan Alice dan Edward yang Free Home.

"Kau kenal dengan anak baru di yang baru masuk dari kelas 'Biologi' atas nama Naruko Uzumaki-benarkan?,"Jawab Edward.

"..."Alice memandang Edward, raut gadis itu tiba-tiba berubah, penuh kesuraman. Dan wajahnya langsung memandang Edward. "So' ini aneh sekali,"Jawab Alice mendengkus lalu memperbaiki posisi duduknya hingga lebih tegap, suaranya yang mirip lonceng membuatnya semakin imut.

"Ada apa Alice? Kau melihat sesuatu yang aneh?," Tanya Edward menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku seperti tak bisa membaca masa depan gadis itu, ini aneh sekali,"Jawab Alice mengerucut lucu, sembari memiringkan kepala kiri-kekanan, sembari mengedip-ngedip.

"Ternyata bukan aku saja!,"Jawab Edward mendengkus, pandanganya lalu melayang pada sosok gadis berwajah Asia yang nampak campuran, sosok gadis berkulit karamel-muda, bermata Safir biru, berambut pirang, kesan ganjil awal-nya adalah saat 'Naruko Uzumaki' yang sedang memperkenalkan diri dihadapan para siswa, dan tampa sengaja Edward mengunakan kekuatan alaminya untuk membaca Pikiranya, (sebenarnya dia tak bermaksut membaca privasi orang) namun anehnya ia sama sekali tak bisa membacanya. Edward bukanya mau membuka Hal pribadi orang lain (itu bukan urusanku)cuma lelaki berambut Tembaga-gelap itu. Selalu bisa membaca pikiran orang lain dari matanya yang memandang langsung pada sang penatap dan terkadang kemampuanya selalu aktif tampa bisa dicegahnya jadi (mau apa lagi!) "Sama hal-nya dengan Bella! Aku tak bisa membaca apa yang ada dipikiranya,"Jawab Edward.

"Padahal dia sama dengan Bella yang hanya manusia biasa, tidakah ini aneh!,"Jawab Alice, menghelah nafas dan berdoa semoga kedatangan sosok baru bukan masalah bagi mereka.

 **Tuk!**

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?!,"Tanya sosok Emmet yang muncul dari ruangan lain dengan menenteng beberapa belanjaan pakaian, dan kantung dari mart-sport.

"Beli apa! Kenapa belanjaanmu banyak sekali!?,"Tanya Edward dan Alice berbarengan, menaikan alis. Membuat sosok Rosaline yang juga baru datang hanya tertawa merdu.

"Belanja bulanan, kau tahu barang-barang Make-up dan perhiasan model baru itu penting,"Jawab Rosseline sembari memandang Edward dan Alice.

"Dan kau tahu Ed, kalau barang-barang Sport, Pemukul basseball kita sudah tua, bola basket, bola sepak kita sudah kempes, beberapa raket sudah reot dan kita harus membelinya, karna setiap pekan libur kita selalu olaraga bersama itu penting,"Jawab Emmet bicara, bahkan lebih panjang dari Rosseline. Membuat Edward dan Alice hanya menghelah nafas, kedua kekasih itu benar-benar gemar belanja (Plus Alice yang suka Shopping-baju).

"Baiklah jika begitu!,"Edward lalu bangkit dari duduk-nya, membuat Alice dan Rosseline mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mau kemana kau!,"Tanya kedua sudaranya memandang bingung, sementara Emmet sudah berlalu dengan membawa semua belanjaan kelantai atas, nampaknya sebagai laki-laki lumayan membuat dia cepat bertindak serta rajin.

"Tentu saja aku akan mencari Bella,"Jawab Edward seulas senyuman nampak membuat Alice tersenyam-senyum juga dan Rosseline hanya menggeleng memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. " _Dasar yang baru merasakan namanya cinta,_ "Candanya saat mereka hanya mendapati angin dan tak menemukan keberadaan Edward dimanapun.

"Ah!,"Namun Bola mata Alice membulat dengan raut tegang, membuat gadis cantik yang merupakan sudaranya memandang kaget.

"Aku merasakan akan hal buruk yang terjadi!,"Desis Alice.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Kediaman Prof Tsunade Senju]**

.

SREK..! SREK..! SREK..!

Suara kibasan sapu nampak terdengar, sosok gadis bersurai pirang nampak menyapu-halaman, kediaman Prof senju, ia lalu memperbaiki posisi-nya berdiri dengan tegak. Karna pekerjaanya sudah selesai.

TERNNNT!

"Naruko,"Suara seseorang terdengar bersamaan sebuah mobil nampak memasuki area depan halaman Rumah Naruko, sebuah Truck-merah mini, nampak memasuki wilayah kediaman Senju, suara Klakson nampak terdengar begitu cempreng membuat Naruko memandang kearah mobil, yang ternyata milik Bella.

"Bella kau datang!," Naruko membeo saat gadis berambut ikal itu keluar dari mobil, lalu melambaikan tangan dengan tersenyum. Pada Naruko lalu mendekat.

"Charlie memberitahuku jika dia akan patroli sampai malam! Karna tak ada pekerjaan makanya aku kemari!, Oh' aku membawakan-mu kue,"Jawabnya sembari tersenyum lalu memberikan sebuah toples terbuat dari pelastik-bening yang transparant, yang berisi kue-kukus rasa coklat.

"Terimakasi!,"Jawab Naruko lalu menerimanya dengan malu-malu. Sementara Bella tersenyum manis mengangguk sembari berjalan disamping Naruko. Tiba-tiba sosok Mithi muncul dari pintu rumahnya dengan hebohnya.

"Naruko-Sayangku aku mendapat telpon dari Tsunade akan pulang malam bersama Sakura! Jika kau mau sarapan datanglah kerumahku nanti aku akan membuatkanmu omlete!,"Jawab Mithi yag keluar dengan sekeranjang cucian basah untuk dijemur.

"Ia bibi Mithi,"Jawab Naruko sembari melambai-kan tangan. Dan dibalas dengan lambaian tangan plus seulas senyuman dari Mithi.

"Wow tetangga yang sangat baik,"Bisik Bella berkomentar saat Naruko dan dirinya berbalik memasuki beranda rumah Naruko.

"Dia memang sangat baik! Dan ibu yang sempurna,"Jawab Naruko setuju.

"Eh Naruko apa kau akan datang ke-acara Festival Thanksgiving. Yang di adakan kelas?!, kita semua akan pergi Ke La-puss?,"Tanya Bella menatap sang Gadis saat keduanya sudah duduk diatas Sofa kediaman keluarga Senju.

"Um? Apa ada yang seperti itu?!,"Tanya Naruko dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Tentu saja!,"Urai penuh senyuman manis gadis itu. "Kita semua akan bermalam dihutan selama dua hari, kupastikan kau tak akan sendirian jika kau memilih ikut,"Jawab Bella.

"Ah! Baiklah aku akan meminta Izin pada Bibi Tsunade!,"Ucap Naruko. Mendengar suara Mobil lain yang memasuki area rumah-keluarga Senju dan Naruko lalu Melirik kearah pintu keluar. "Mereka sudah pulang,"Jawabnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bella! Apa kabar,"Jawab Tsunade sembari menyalami Bella saat keduanya bertemu diruang tamu. Sementara Sakura masih mengurus mobil untuk ditaruh digarasi.

"Charlie, memutuskan akan patroli sampai malam jadi aku datang kemari,"Ungkap Bella jujur. Membuat Tsunade mengusap rambut-coklat ikal milik Bella.

"Santailah disini bersama Naruko, Sayang aku akan segera kedapur aku lapar sekali!,"Umpatnya cetus, sembari bergegas menuju pintu dapur yang terbuka lebar.

"Bibimu cantik dan baik!,"Jawab Bella jujur, sembari kembali duduk dihadapan meja makan sederhana dengan Naruko.

"Memang!,"Jawab Naruko sembari tersenyum lalu kembali memandang Bella dengan ramah.

"Omong-omong apa kau sudah tahu, soal kita akan pergi berkemah di-Hutan Woskin?!,"Tanya Bella, membuat mata Naruko membelalak.

"Ah aku lupa!,"Jawab Naruko. "Aku belum tahu jika aku akan pergi atau tidak! Lagi-pula untuk berkemah kita butuh tanda tangan dari wali atau orang tua!,"Jawab Bella.

"Apa ayahmu mengizinkan-nya?!,"Tanya Naruko.

"Yah aku sudah menanda tanganinya, lalu bagaimana denganmu?!,"Tanya Bella menghelah nafas.

"Suratnya ada dikamar, aku belum menyerahkan pada bibi Tsunade, karna aku lupa jika ada acara perkemahan di Hutan Woskin, untuk kelas kita,"Jawab Naruko.

"Kalian sedang membicarakaan apa?,"Panggil Tsunade yang membawa secangkir the yang diambilnya dari dapur, lalu duduk dibangku meja samping Naruko yang kosong.

"Ahm..Sekolah mengadakan acara berkemah, termaksut kelas kami,"Jawab Bella. "Apa Bibi mengizinkan jika Naruko turut berpartisipasi dalam acara ini!,"Jawab Bella.

"Oh jadi ada acara sekolah, Naruko memang belum mengatakanya padaku, dan jika ditanya padaku aku akan mengizinkanya tapi kembali lagi pada Naruko,"Jawab Tsunade sembari mengangkat cangkir. "Selama seminggu kedepan aku dan Sakura akan meneliti banyak tanaman pergi pagi dan pulang hingga larut malam!, Pastinya Naruko pasti kesepian,"Jawab Tsunade sembari menghelah nafas.

"Bibi jika begitu aku akan mengambil Formulir dikamar,"Jawab Naruko.

isiknya,"

 **[Jacob Here]**

"Aku tak tahu jika Dad! Akan memintaku melakukan ini sore-sore begini!,"Jawabku aku menghelah nafas memperhatikan tumpukan Kayu serta seperangkat alat-barang (Tool-Box) berada dihadapanku. Dad memintaku mengilas Tumpukan Kayu tebal itu hari ini dan sendirian.

"Tenang Bung kau tidak sendiri! Berhentilah bergerutu dan kerjakan,"Jawab Rekan-rekanku yang kebetulan nampak membantuku beberapa menit yang lalu dan akhirnya mau membantuku mengurus Kayu ini. Terdapat Cor, Harfis dan Lea yang kebetulan datang mengunjungiku seperti biasa.

"Apa kau kesulitan mengambilkan **clim** disana Lea!,"Tanya Cor memandang seorang wanita disana yang membantu mereka.

"Tenang aku bisa mengurus ini!,"Jawab Lea tersenyum, dia memang salah satu gadis-suku yang punya kemampuan yang Strong.

"Kita bisa percaya itu!,"Bisik Harfis mengangguk penuh antusias. "Karna dia Lea kita,"Jawabnya layaknya pemandu Sorak.

"Kau mengerikan Harfis,"Gerutu Lea. Bersamaan dengan sebuah gelak tawa yang tak bisa kutahan, bersama Cor dengan perasaan geli.

Namun mataku beralih pada sebuah posisi, dimana sebuah mobil Truck mini berwarna merah yang selalu familiar, itu dulu adalah mobilku yang dulu kumekanis partnya untuk diberikan pada seseorang yang kusukai, memandang sosok Truk yang berjalan lamban melewati jalan dibagian sisi tempatku berdiri membuatku menghelah nafas.

Isabella Swan nama gadis yang selalu memenuhi kepalaku, kami berteman kecil dan aku telah menyimpan rasa sukaku padanya, pada saat aku mendengar kabar tentang kedatanganya, hatiku merasa akan membumbung tinggi karna kedatanganya, dan dengan harapan jika ia berada disini aku akan semakin dekat padanya.

Namun sebuah perasaan tidak selamanya akan didapatkan dengan hanya sebuah cara ber-Andai

Bola mataku sekali lagi melebar setelah sosok truk berjalan pelan dan melirik sekilas, Bella ternyata tidak berkendara sendirian. Sosok gadis bermata biru jernih dengan rambut pirang yang mulai membayangi kepalaku, dan naluriku tengah bersamanya."Naruko Uzumaki,".

"Ada apa! Hey itu mobil Swan, benar?,"Jawab Cor menaikan alis. "Apa kau tidak mau menyapanya,"Jawab Cor lagi dan mendapat pandangan tak baik dari Lea.

"Hentikan Cor, hubungan mereka sedang tidak baik saat ini!,"Jawab Lea.

"Tapi omong-omomg siapa gadis yang bersama Bella,"Jawab Harfis sembari tersenyum. "Mukanya sangat asing sepertinya dia baru disini,"Jawabnya.

"Dia mengarah kerumah Bibi Anokata! Sepertinya,"Jawab Lea memandang mobil yang sedikit melaju melewati gang setelah mereka menatapnya. "Ada apa ya?,".

"..."Sementara Jacob hanya memandang mobil dengan pandangan menyiratkan sesuatu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah ruangan begitu klasik yang terbuat dari marmer batu gelap dan dinding terbuat dari lapisan kayu hitam yang nampak elegan.

Sosok seorang yang nampak begitu familiar nampak terlihat jelas, berjalan mendorong roda kursi-roda, dalam keadaan diam.

 **"** **E nwere ihe ị na-abịa!, Billy - (Ada apa kau kemari!, Billy),** "Sebuah suara menghentikan laju kursi roda tersebut, membuat sang penguna kursi-roda menghelah nafas. **"** **Gịnị na-eme gị obi ndị dara mbà n'obi, Billy - (Apakah yang membuat hatimu gundah, Billy),"** Tanyanya lagi, begitu lantangnya terdengar serak selayaknya seorang wanita tua.

 **"** **E nwere ihe ndị a obere enye nsogbu n'obi obi, ị ga-anụ ya, Tateana? - (Beberapa hal yang sedikit menganggu perasaanku, maukah kau mendengarnya, Tateana?),"** Desis Billy melirik sosok wanita tua, bergerak dengan anggun berjalan mendekati kursi roda, wajahnya yang dibilang sudah tidak muda tak mengalakan kecantikanya, rambutnya panjang sepunggung lurus diliputi setengah uban, gaun hitamnya membuatnya nampak seperti sosok putri yang agung meski sudah tua, dengan hawa begitu bijak membuat semua orang nampak segan.

 **"** **Biko chere mara ezigbo mma ntị na-ege ntị ogologo ugboro obosara - (Silahkan telingaku cukup baik mendengarkanmu panjang kali lebar)** ,"Ucapnya menghelah nafas. Sementara dia lalu duduk disebuah bangku sofa berwarna hijau muda terdekat. **"** **kedu nke na-(Ada apa)** ,"Desisnya sebari tersenyum tulus.

 **"** **Ọ bụ ihe dị Jacob!, Enwere m nnọọ nchegbu banyere ya - (Ini perihal Jacob!, aku merasa begitu khawatir padanya)** ,"Bisik Billy.

 **"** **Jacob bụ nwa gị? - (Jacob Putramu?)** ,"Tanyanya dengan pandangan menyengitkan matanya.

 **"Ee'' - (Iya!)** ,"

 **"Agwa -(Jelaskanlah)** ,"

 **"** **Jacob mmadụ na mberede na ịpị a onye imrits - (Jacob tidak segaja mengimrits seseorang,)** ,"

 **"** **IHE! Mere i reprinting ada Jekọb, bụ onye hụrụ ndị idide? - (APA! Apakah yang kau maksut Jacob mengiprits Anak perempuan, yang mencintai lintah itu?)** ,"Jawabnya lantang dengan pandangan cemas. **"** **ma ọ bụrụ na nke ahụ bụ eziokwu mgbe ahụ! - (Jika itu benar maka!)** ,"

 **"** **Ọ dịghị ọ bụghị Bella! Tateana - (Tidak bukan Bella! Tateana)** ,"Desis Billy.

 **"M** **gbe ahụ - (Lalu?)** ,"Suara tak nyaman nampak terdengar dari mulut wanita tua itu.

 **"** **Nwa agbọghọ na-dị nnọọ wee si obodo a? - (Gadis yang baru datang dari kota ini?)** ,"

 **"A** **ha ikpeazụ? - (Lalu namanya?)** ,"Tanya Tateana tidak nyaman, matanya nampa menyipit secara liar.

 **"** **M chọpụta aha ya, aha ya bụ Naruko Uzumaki - (Aku mencari tahu namanya, namanya adalah Naruko Uzumaki)** ,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil Bella nampak berhenti dikediaman Anokata, sebelum keduanya keluar dan menyamperi rumah. Anokata sudah ada didepan rumah menyamperi mobil.

"Hai bibi Anokata!," Panggil Bella lalu keluar mendekati wanita itu. "Aku ada sedikit keperluan,"Jawab Bella.

"Ah Naruko, kau datang,"Ucap Anokata dengan nada ceria lalu memeluk gadis bersurai pirang itu saat Anokata melihatnya turun dari mobil, membuat pandangan Bella menyengit.

"Eh kalian saling kenal?,"Tanya Bella melirik bingung.

"Ya!, ceritanya panjang oh sebaiknya kita kerumah akan kubuatkan the untuk kalian,"Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

 **Beberapa menit setelahnya**

"Oh jadi kalian ingin mengambil Formulir, izin membuat penginapan,"Jawab Anokata sembari tersenyum. "Aku jadi ingat kakak kelas, kalian juga datang kewilayah itu untuk berlibur.

"Terimakasi Bibi Anokata,"Jawab Bella sembari tersenyum manis, mendapatkan sebuah formulir yang sudah ditanda tanganinya.

Kedua gadis tersenyum sembari memandang satu sama lainya, berharap semoga acara kali ini akan menyenangkan.

 **[Bersambung]**

 **[Sabtu-28-Januari-2017]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasi sudah membaca cerita ini**

 **dan selamat tahun baru 2017**

 **[SAKURALOVERS] :** Apaaa...pairing belakangnya sakura seth!

Tunggu...! (Mikir) "Mau seth ganteng yang versi pelem itu aduh..membayangkan bikin doki-doki!

 **[Author] :** Hahaha...makasi atas dukunganya Sakura-chan, aku senang sekali atas dukunganya, dicerita saya yang ini, semoga pasanganya untuk Sakura gak mengecewakan.^^

.

.

 **[Alka] :** Lanjutkan dong. Pair Jacobnya lumayan banyak ya.

 **[Author] :** Ia awalnya mau nyebutin Edward tapi keinginanya pupus karna perasaan Author, ingin memunculkan sisi Jacob dulu.

.

.

.

 **[Homowati Ganteng] :** Jacob banyak juga dipart ini, walaupun janjinya katanya mau bicarain Cullen dan Edward gak apa-apa! Saya senang kok entah kenapa..good tapi ada beberapa Tyapo bro :3 but is okay

 **[Author] :** Maaf kalau janjinya gak munculin Cullen dan Edward! Kau senang heheheh...syukurlah :D

.

.

.

 **[Kim Hye Seoulong] :** Jacob good Job sempurna, rasanya pair kali ini mengigit :p

 **[Author] :** mengigit...Grooeewww!

.

.

.

 **[Uchizuu Ryuusuke] :** Sebelumnya maaf ni author, tapi saya mau nanya ini memang namanya dirubah, bikin sendiri atau sok pinter sih tapi setau saya ditwilight itu kotanya namanya fork bukan frost terus suku shape shifternya juga namanya the La push bukan ce lapush

 **[Author] :** Hahaha..hai Ryuusuke-san. Aku tidak pernah mengubah namanya kalau kamu pernah baca cerita yang versi novel beberapa buku menulis kata **'Frost'** ada juga dinovel terjemahan memakai kata **'Froks'** bukan frok loh..disana (anda salah tulis sebaiknya belajar atau baca dulu sebelum mengajar), aku tidak sok tahu, kalau memang salah coba saja menyalahkan pecetak buku dipabriknya ^^

*berdehem* Dan soal La push(adalah kata-kata yang memang sudah umum) saya ambil dari kata terjemahan indian, dan meksiko-latin ce lapush, dan saya penasaran meriset ulang beberapa kali digoogle. Terimakasi sudah membaca. Jika ada yang ditanyakan silakan bertanya kembali^^

.

.

.

 **[CECEP CEPOY] :** Hedeh akhirnya ni Part muncul kembali dipermukaan hahah...wah dominan banget untuk Jacob, tapi gak apa-apa oe suka sama karakter jacob dan lebih mengambarin dia ama Sukunya? Tapi kenapa Werwolf belum dibahas..Senpai?

 **[Author] :** eh! Soal itu, karna saya rencananya mau membuat hal itu untuk part ini :3

.

.

.

 **[Arisato yukito]:** S-Sugoi Nii-chan :3

Ciwe-Ciwe dah mulai merasakan ribuan rasa jacob, pada Naruko yang unyu-unyu hati-hati Naruko nanti tercemar, jacob jangan macam macam kau!

 **[Author] :** Ups...santai Naruko adik Naruto akan kujaga baik-baik *smirk*

.

.

.

 **[nina] :**

kyaaa,,, akhir nya lanjut juga, he,em n ff yg menguras air mata ku judul golden cage karya fuyutsuki hikari pair sasufemnaru, kalaw gx salah hehe, waw,,, ff itu bener 1 kotak tissu ku jadi habis hiks.

 **[Author] :** Ehm...Aku juga Suka FemNaru, cuman dari segi aku kurang suka sasuke entah mengapa! Hahaha..aku lebih kekashi atau ke Gaara. Atau aku suka cerita Cross hahaha..semua orang punya minat dan kesukaan berbeda ya!

.

.

.

 **[Guest] :** lanjut,,, tambah seru aja

 **[Author] :** Terimakasi Guest(?).

.

.

 **[Byakuren Hikaru83] :** Uuh udah lama nunggu akhirnya update juga. Typo-nya dikurangi dikit, lanjut terus. Ganbatte!

 **[Author] :** makasi udah menunggu! Maaf kalau ada Tyapo so karna saya juga manusia, yang tak luput dari kesalahan, dan lamanya abdet masalah kesibukan dunia nyata yang lumayan berat :D


	6. Chapter 6 - Dasar

"Oh jadi kalian ingin mengambil Formulir, izin membuat penginapan,"Jawab Anokata sembari tersenyum. "Aku jadi ingat kakak kelas, kalian juga datang kewilayah itu untuk berlibur.

"Terimakasi Bibi Anokata,"Jawab Bella sembari tersenyum manis, mendapatkan sebuah formulir yang sudah ditanda tanganinya.

Kedua gadis tersenyum sembari memandang satu sama lainya, berharap semoga acara kali ini akan menyenangkan.

 _16+_

 _EnJoY ReAd_

 _._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

 ***Masashi Kishimoto and Stephenie Meyer***

 **"** **卍** **-_-_-To Moon and Sun-_- _-** **卍** **"**

 **By**

 **"** **卍** **-_- Ligthting Shun -_-** **卍** **"**

 **""OOO~"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"~OOO'''**

 _Aku melihatmu dengan mata ini_

 _Aku merasakan dengan debaran ini_

 _Aku menemukanmu dengan insting ini_

 _Dan_

 _Aku minginginkanmu dengan Hati ini_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"_[DASAR]_"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _[Naruko Pov]_**

"Bagaimana kau merasa legah,"Tanya Bella padaku senyuman lega juga teruntai padanya, saat kami akan masuk mobil Bella, Setelah kami akan mendaftarkan diri agar diizinkan untuk wisata

"Ya aku sangat legah!,"Desisku sembari tersenyum memandang pintu mobil."Apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya,"Tanyaku dengan santai, apa Bella akan mengantarku pulang.

"Aku ingin menunjukan sebuah Hutan dekat memukiman yang cantik didekat sini, hitung-hitung itu bisa membantumu untuk beradaptasi dengan tamasya digunung, nantinya,"Ucap Bella sembari tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengikutimu,"Aku hanya menghelah nafas lalu memutuskan untuk memasuki mobil dan kursi penumpang lalu memasang sabuk pengaman, aku melirik kaca mobil memandang cerminan wajahku, dan disana aku merasakan berbeda.

Aku tersenyum tipis, seolah bebanku sedikit terangkat, aku memandang kembali teralih pada Bella yang masuk kembali ke bangku kemudi, sembari memiringkan kepala.

"Ada apa kau malah tersenyum-senyum?!,"Tanyanya sembari memperbaiki letak sabuk-pengaman miliknya sebelum menjalankan mobil.

"Maaf kurasa aku hanya sedikit melamun,"Ucapku, bersamaan sebuah bunyi mesin 'Brummm-Bruuuummm' terdengar dan mulai bergerak meninggalkan kawasan rumah 'Anokata'.

Mobil bergerak melaju pelan dengan hati-hati menuju tempat yang Bella tuju, sepertinya mobil ini akan bergerak kemedan tempuh yang lebih tinggi dan Licin, kondisi tanah yang belum ter-aspal ini juga yang membuat mobil Bella bergerak lebih lambat menuju atas gunung, dengan rute yang tak terlacak oleh GPRS sebagai kawasan-tak berpenduduk, karna sepanjang jalan yang kulihat hanyalah hutan, pepohonan raksasa yang menjulang tinggi, serta bau hutan yang tercium masuk dari jendela mobil yang terbuka lebar, ini membuatku merasa ketenangan dan tak boleh dilewatkan untuk dinikmati.

* * *

"Nah kita sampai,"Ucap Bella memarkir mobil, serta mematikan mesin saat mobil kami diparkir didepan hutan.

"Kenapa berhenti disini!?,"Tanyaku dengan raut polos, padanya membuatnya tersenyum.

"Kita akan jalan kaki beberapa menit untuk ketempat yang kutuju,"Ucap Bella sembari tersenyum sembari keluar dari pintu mobil. "Udaranya agak dingin karna habis hujan, kau tak apa-apakan Naruko!?,"Tanya Bella melirikku yang nampak hanya mengenakan Jacket-kain yang tidak terlalu tebal dan dalaman kaos oblong tak terlalu terbuka berwarna jeruk.

"Aku tak apa-apa!,"Ucapku mengekorinya, membuat ia hanya tersenyum lalu mengenggam tanganku ringan, membuatku hanya pasrah dan mengikutinya.

"Lebih baik kita saling bergenggam tangan, agar tak-jatuh lalu terpeleset,"Jawab Bella berjalan lebih dulu secara pelan, lalu aku mengekorinya sembari memandangi pemandangan alam, yang membuatku berguma berkali-kali akan kekaguman.

"Ini seperti study-tour pemanasan sebelum camping,"Ucapku tersenyum memandang sekeliling dengan perasaan super takjub.

"Aku yakin kau akan menikmatinya, aku sudah menginfokan beberapa rekan-rekan baiku untuk satu kemah bersama kita,"Ucap Bella sembari terus memandang kedepan. "Kau tak akan merasa canggung nantinya,"

"Terimakasi, kau sangat pengertian,"Ucapku sembari tersenyum, kami berjalan lagi sampai akhirnya aku dan Bella berhenti disebuah tepian air terjun, ditengah hutan dengan warna air yang jernih, dan membuatku terperengah atas keindahan ini, demi kami-sama, aku sangat senang melihat semua ini. "Ini-ini sangat indah,"Ucapku tersenyum sembali melepas genggaman tanganya.

.

"Hati-hati licin,"Ucap Bella, membuatku tersenyum kikuk berkali-kali berkata seperti itu layaknya seorang ibu pada anaknya yang ceroboh, hal ini membuatku semakin nyaman bersamanya. "Mungkin sebentar lagi akan sore, sebisa mungkin kita pulang sebelum gelap,"Ucapnya dan aku menganggukan kepalaku dengan tanda setuju, sebelum aku bergerak ketepi air terjun pelan-pelan lalu menyentuh airnya yang 'Sangat Jerni' sesekali melihat arusnya yang tidaklah deras membuatku bisa melihat refleksi ikan-ikan yang berenang ria saking jerninya. "Ini pertama kali diberitahu oleh Kekasihku, dan ini adalah ketiga kalinya aku mengajak teman sekolahku kesini,"Ucapnya.

"Maksutmu Edward Cullen?,"Tanyaku meliriknya, membayangkan pria berambut perunggu yang menjadi pusat perhatian setiap kaum Hawa disekolah, dan aku merasa harusnya tak bertanya soal itu karna aku sudah tahu toh mereka terkenal.

"Yup dia memberitahu, dan kurasa kalau kuajak dirimu kesini mungkin kau akan suka, walaupun awalnya aku merasa kurang yakin,"Ucapnya sembari tersenyum, membuat aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung, saat ia mengatakan _kata : Kurang-Yakin?_ Eh?.

"Kenapa,"Tanyaku dengan pandangan berkedip.

"Kudengar kau datang dari Jepang, yang kutahu Jepang adalah Negara yang indah, maju dan juga jauh dari kata sepi,"Jawabnya. "Eh maksutku itu Kota, benarkan?!,"Ucapnya.

"Tapi aku menyukai tempat ini, Bella aku sangat menghargai apa yang kau berikan, terimakasih atas pengertianmu,"Jawabku tersenyum tulus, dan kurasa melihat-lihat sudah lebih dari cukup. Memikirkan jika aku harus membeli keperluan Camping, karna aku tak punya.

"Kau terlalu Formal Naru,"Ucapnya sembari tersenyum, lalu memanggilku 'Naru' dari singkatan kata Naruko. "Apa sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang,"Ucap Bella dan aku mengangguk, serta mengekorinya dari tepi sungai, untuk kami pulang.

 **[Naru** **k** **o Pov]**

 **[END]**

* * *

 **[Normal Pov]**

Baik Bella dan Naruko bergerak, menuju tempat dimana, Bella memarkir Truk-merah-mininya, dan ternyata Bella menghapal Rute jalan mereka sampai kemobil, dan Naruko bersyukur mereka tidak tersasar sampai si merah kesayangan Bella nampak terlihat dipandangan.

Namun bola mata Bella membulat saat ia menyadari, dua orang muncul dengan cepat dihadapan mereka, seperti layaknya muncul dalam film-fiksi atau anime Fantasi, sementara gadis itu lalu berhenti lalu menarik tangan Naruko untuk berlindung dibelakangnya dari mereka. "Apa mau kalian kemari,"Bella terdengar terdesis penuh kebencian, terdengar dari suaranya menandakan lelaki dihadapan mereka adalah mahluk berbahaya baginya.

Naruko memasang wajah cemas, memandang dua pria asing dalam diam, mencoba segala upaya yang menyelamatkan diri mereka dalam masalah ini. Sorot mata kedua mahluk seolah dapat melelehkan sesuatu dengan muda membuat Naruko menahan getaran ketakutan dalam dirinya."Yang harusnya kami yang bertanya, mengapa dua orang gadis berada ditengah hutan seperti ini?!,"Tanyanya menyeringai santai, dan memandang bagai predator yang buas.

"Bukan urusan kalian,"Umpat Bella dengan nada tegas, memandang menusuk. "Biarkan kami pergi dari sini, lalu enyalah,"Umpatnya kesal.

"Tidak sebelum, kalian berdua mengenyangkan kami,"Ucap salah satu lelaki itu mencengkram tangan Naruko dengan kasar, yang berada di belakang Bella.

"Akh!,"Jeritan melengking saat terdengar keras saat, keluar dari Naruko.

"Bagus sekali, expressi yang bagus, aku suka matamu! Keluarkan air matamu sayang,"Ucapnya dengan pandangan puas memandang Naruko, bersamaan tanganya mencengkram tangan Naruko semakin keras, bersamaan sebuah hentakan kaki.

"Naruko!,"Jerit Bella.

"AHHHKKKK!,"Rintihan terdengar sangat kuat dari mulut Naruto, dengan air-mata mulai mengeluar, menatap sang lelaki dengan kesakitan. "Tolong..Le.. ..Kumohon,"Ucap Naruko tertatih-tatih mencoba melepaskan gengaman kuat dari pria itu.

"Nah berikan darahmu padaku...Sayangku,"Ucapnya menarik sang gadis dengan sekali hentakan, membuat Naruko mengidik sakit, sekaligus ngeri saat ia melihat pria itu membuka mulut dan memperlihatkan taringnya disudut dalam mulut yang tajam.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa~"Teriakan ketakutan nampak terdengar kuat, saat lelaki itu mulai mendengkus dan belum mengigitnya akan tetapi menjilati Lehernya. "Lepaskan,"Isaknya ketakutan.

"Naruko!,"Ucap Bella namun matanya membulat, saat ia akan menerima hantaman kaki depan lelaki itu langsung dihujam tendangan, dari sosok pria berambut perunggu, hingga terpental menabrak pohon.

"Edward?!,"Desis Bella lalu menatap kekasihnya yang langsung memeluknya dan menenangkanya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja! Sayang,"Ucapnya dengan penuh perhatian, lalu ia menatap kedua musuh yang sejenis denganya.

"Cullen!,"Desisnya datar memandang sosok pria perunggu dengan panggilan nama keluarga. Ia menyengit lalu mengalihkan pandanganya dengan tatapan tajam, dari Naruko.

"Kau menganggu gadisku,"Desis Edward tajam, terlihat kemarahan yang luar biasa terpijar disana. "Dan kau harus menerima hal yang lebih mengerikan, untuk sesuatu yang pantas kau tarima Keparat, jika kau melukainya aku jamin itu,"Desisnya marah dan tajam

"Edward, Tolong Naruko!,"Desis Bella mulai panic, dibelakang Saat menunjuk teman dekatnya, sedang dalam sergapan Vampire itu, membuat Edward menatap waspada.

"Kau memang bisa menyelamatkan pasanganmu itu inmate! Tapi kau tak bisa menyelamatkanya dari aku,"Ucapanya lalu menarik kera baju Naruko.

 **KRAK!**

Hingga Jaket Rajutan Tipis Naruko terbuka besar menampilkan Tangktop berwarna jaruk yang nampak terlihat hingga bau tubuhnya, sangat tercium mengoda, untuk kedua Vampire, namun Edward yang juga seorang Vampire bisa menahan rasanya pada darah, terbukti ia bisa menahan keinginan darahnya pada kekasihnya, tapi tidak pada dengan Vampir yang menahan Naruko saat ini.

 _Seseorang tolong aku!_

Naruko menatap dengan mata putus asa, dan memandang pasrah pada yang terjadi akan terjadi selanjutnya, mungkin dia akan segera mati ditangan mahluk itu, air matanya mulai jatuh di pipinya, dan iris birunya yang semula nampak mencerah seolah memudar.

"Geerrrr!,"Sebuah lengkingan suara Paraw terdengar keras, tak jauh dari Naruko dan Vampire itu membuat semua orang terkejut. Sebuah monster berbulu hitam yang mengarah didepan, dengan tatapan benci yang teramat dalam ke Vampire yang mendekap Naruko.

Naruko lalu memandang sosok itu dengan mengidik, raut pasrahnya hanya bisa memandang mata coklat besar serigala besar itu, dengan puluhan makna yang aneh. Terlihat kesedihan, panik, ketakutan, kekawatiran, kemarahan, kehilangan dan berbagai macam makna tersiar diraut hewan itu pada Naruko.

* * *

 **[Jacob PoV]**

Hari ini aku baru saja meninggalkan, pekerjaanku bersama sobatku yang lain, untuk mengumpulkan Kayu. Rasanya aku ingin pulang segara namun kenapa perasaanku semakin tak enak, saat hari ini aku melihat Naruko dan Bella pergi dengan mobilnya, rasa penuh tak enak seolah memenuhiku. Seperti aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya, aku merasa aneh dulu sebelum aku merasa bisa move-on dari Bella, aku juga merasakan hal seperti ini, namun anehnya ini jauh lebih kuat dari itu semua.

Kini kuputuskan ingin segera pulang, untuk tidur rasanya aku sedang tidak mood, jika berkumpul dengan the-gangku, Ayahku juga belum pulang dari pagi beliau pergi dengan rekanya tampa kabar padaku membuat aku menghelah nafas, apa ini ada hubunganya dengan ucapanya malam itu.

 _"Kau mengimprits siapa Nak!,"_

Dan rasa tertariku semakin menjadi, meski aku merasakanya secara sepihak, dengan pertemuanku yang nampak singkat. Imprints yaitu adalah suatu perasaan sayang seseorang yang hanya dengan melihat pada pertemuan pertama, langsung mengikat dirinya dengan orang itu. Imprint ini biasa terjadi tepatnya pasti akan terjadi dan dialami oleh kaum-ku, terlepas dari dia masih lajang atau sudah punya kekasih, meski-pun itu hukum yang aneh tapi sepertinya itu adalah Kenyataan dan aku mengalaminya sendiri.

 **DEG!**

Mataku membulat, dan detakan semakin menguat, membuatku mencengkram baju depanku, seolah mendapat firasat aneh yang seolah tergambar diotaku-secara sepintas, layaknya sebuah TV hitam putih, memperlihatkan Raut Naruko dengan airmatanya yang menetes, dan aku yakin dia dalam bahaya.

Aku mengerang dalam kemarahan, dan tampa memikirkan tempat aku melompat bertransformasi menjadi wujudku yang lain. Lalu memasuki hutan mengikuti instingku untuk menemukanya, apa-pun caranya.

Aku mengikuti otaku menuju Hutan dikawasan Tebing Qia yang kuingat cukup curam, dan jarang dilewati mobil, namun mengapa Bella membawanya kesana? Karna dalam pengelihatanku aku merasakan kehadiran Bella juga.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!,"Suara teriakan, terdengar dengan bersamaan, beberapa argumen nampak terdengar, dan itu dari Bella, dan Naruko. Aku juga mencium bau-Vampire membuatku muak rasa amarahku seolah membakarku, jika aku menemukan Naruko kenapa-kenapa aku akan membunuh mereka semua.

Aku melihat Truk merah tak jauh dari tempatku. Lalu aku melihat Bella dan Edward yang nampak melindungi Bella, satu Vampire yang tak-sadarkan diri dibawah pohon. Juga Vampire jahanam yang nampak mencegat Naruko.

" _KEPARAT_ ,"Aku berteriak sangat kesal dalam suara geramku, dengan tubuhku yang besar, dan bergerak dengan dua kaki, serta tubuh Serigalaku yang berbulu coklat-kehitaman, kutatap Vampire yang mendekap Naruko. Aku bisa melihat wajah takut Naruko serta air matanya yang menetes dipipinya, memandangku takut dan sekaligus pasrah akan yang terjadi.

Aku lalu mengeram marah, emosiku memuncak bagai-badai, aku lalu dengan cepat menubruk, Vampire itu dan berhati-hati dengan Naruko agar terkena imbasnya. Aku berhasil membuat Vampir itu terlempar dan Naruko langsung terduduk ditanah berumput dan memeluk dirinya sebagai sikap pertahanan.

Aku lalu melirik Edward yang nampak mulai sibuk dengan Vampir yang tadi pingsan disana, dan sudah bangkit kembali. Lalu pandanganku teralih pada Naruko yang terus-terus memandangiku dengan pandangan tak terbaca, membuat darahku berdesir hebat.

Seolah aku berharap dunia ini berhenti bergerak dari rotasinya, dan aku menatap mata savirnya selama yang kumampu. Aku tahu ini egois namun aku menginginkanya, memandanginya, memilikinya, dan menjaganya dengan seluruh waktuku untuknya.

Mata savirnya memandangiku begitu jernih, raut wajah takutnya namun masih sudi memandangiku, membuatku mendekatinya seolah aku ingin menghapus air mata serta raut wajah takutnya, dengan tangan manusiaku dan berkata : semua akan baik-baik saja.

 _Oh tuhan, ini tak mungkin tubuhku masilah Serigala dan dia pasti takut dengan tubuhku._

Mataku membulat saat pelan-pelan, ia bergerak bangkit dihadapanku, lalu mengulurkan tanganya dimoncongku. Dan membelai-nya, hatiku seolah akan melompat dengan berkata 'Dia membelaiku,' _MEMBELAIKU_ ' rasa tenang seolah menjalar bagai sengatan listrik kecil.

"Awas!,"Ia terdengar berteriak kecil saat melihat Vampir yang kuserang datang mendekat, dengan wajah kesal, karna ia menganggu aktifitasku aku lalu bergerak memutar badanku untuk melindungi Naruko disampingku, tak akan kubiarkan dirinya terluka, langkahi dulu mayatku Lintah-Sialan!.

Aku lalu mengeram kuat, dengan penuh tenaga pada Vampir itu dengan kuat, lalu aku mencondongkan tubuhku hingga taring Serigalaku berhasil mengiggit tubuhnya hingga tulang rusuknya keluar, dalam hati yang saat ini kulakukan aku hanya ingin mencacinya dalam kematian dan itu hal yang utama bagiku.

 **[Jacob PoV End].**

* * *

 **[Naruko PoV]**

Aku bersumpah atas nama Kami-sama, aku pasrah dengan keadaan ini rasa takut, seolah membuat arus tubuhku pasang-surut.

Aku menyerah jika monster itu akan menelanku serta membunuh, air mataku sudah tak terbendung.

 _Aku menyerah...dan aku akan mati_.

 _Selama ini aku hanya sebgai beban untuk semua orang_

 _Tidakah aku selesai dan mati disini?_

Namun aku tak menyangka, aku melihat kemunculan sosok monster tak jauh dari Vampire itu dan Bella serta Kekasihnya, sosok yang membuatku mengidik ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak menakutkan saat kau melihat mahluk seperti serigala dengan ukuran delapan-inci dari ukuran serigala normal, dengan bulu panjang kecoklatan nampak memandangiku dengan tatapan yang kuanggap aneh.

Tatapan aneh, yang entah kenapa aku nyaman memandangnya lama-lama, dan mengapa aku ingin memegang tubuhnya, seolah ada getaran aneh darinya yang tersalur padaku, Kami-sama apa aku sudah gila dia itu mahluk buas dan tak jelas, pikiran bodoh macam ini.

Aku menatap hewan itu mengeram, lalu menghandrik kami dengan mengarahkan kedua jari-tajamnya kedepan, membuat Vampir itu terplanting kebelakan dan membuatku terjatuh ketanah.

Aku lalu memandangi tingkah-nya, yang nampak sigap dari caranya tadi menyerang aku yakin, ia tak ingin menyerangku, mata Hewaninya nampak memandang penuh kekawatiran padaku, aku yakin itu sangat yakin.

 _Aku bodoh sekali_

Tubuhku seolah menghianati pikiran-ku, entah dari mana keberanian ini datang, tanganku justru terulur lebih besar padanya, aku perlahan bangkit berdiri dengan tumpuan satu kaki, dan mencoba mendekatinya secara perlahan, dan tanganku dengan perlahan mendekati bagian moncongnya.

 **TEP**

Dan dia memerimanya dan tak memakan tanganku, sensasi lembut terasa dikulitku juga hangat entah kenapa, seolah dia memahnetku untuk berada dalam jangkawanya. Namun mataku memandang waspada pada sosok monster-manusia yang dilempar oleh serigala ini tadi. "Awas!,"Teriaku, ia lalu berbalik disampingku dengan geraman tajam, aku bisa merasakan kemarahan tajam darinya.

Ia bereaksi dan melompat dan mencakarnya hingga tubuhnya berubah jadi abu. Aku hanya menatap Horror apa yang kulihat namun, aku terkaget saat Bella datang merangkulku dalam pelukanya. "Naruko kau tidak apa-apa?!,"Tanyanya padaku.

"..."Aku hanya mengangguk, namun mataku tak lepas dari pandangan Serigala. Dalam hati aku hanya menghelah nafas demi Kami-sama, aku masih hidup.

"Naruko...Naruko!,"Ucap Bella menguncang-guncang tubuhku. Lebih kencang, membuatku terbelalak kaget.

"Aku baik-baik saja Bella,"Ucapku memberi senyuman ringisan, layaknya ketakutan seperti melihat Gozilla wanita dihadapanku. "Dia menyelamat aku,"Ucapku gugup pada sosok Serigala coklat itu. Lalu Bella memandang mahluk itu dengan pandangan mengenal, apa Bella mengenalnya.

"Ayo kita tinggalkan tempat ini.."Desis Bella cepat, menariku kemobil bersama Edward yang entah kenapa menghilang, dan mataku tak lepas memandang sosok mahluk itu dalam diam. "Maafkan Aku Naruko aku malah membuatmu dalam bahaya,"Ucap Bella membanting stir kemudi membawa mobil seperti orang gila, dan berjalan dengan kecepatan yang cukup ngebut, rautnya terlihat menyesal.

"Bella tenangkan dirimu!,"Ucapku menenangkan dirinya, membuat ia sedikit mengendalikan mobilnya lebih baik lagi dengan kecepatan yang aman. Saat mobil ini berjalan melewati jalan beraspal, Bella akhirnya bisa mengemudikan dengan laju yang lebih pelan."Bella maukah kau menjelaskan Mahluk apa tadi!,"Tanyaku padanya, hatiku saat ini penasaran dengan itu.

Bella mendengkus gusar lalu, ia memarkir mobilnya dipinggir jalan raya lalu menatap Naruko, lalu meraih tangan gadis pirang tersebut dengan pandangan sendu. "Berjanjilah kau akan merahasiakan semua ini!, jika kau tahu ceritanya,"Bisik Bella.

"Aku mengerti,"Desisku menenangkan dirinya.

* * *

"Orang tadi itu Vampire, dan mahluk tadi. Werewolf yang ada dalam mitos,"Mata Naruko membulat mendengar penjelasan Bella, hatinya terkena Shock luar biasa mendengarnya.

"Maafkan aku,"Ucap Bella dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Aku mengerti mungkin awalnya aku akan merasa ini mustahil,"Desis Naruko mengalihkan pandanganya pada jalan Raya didepanya. "Tapi karna sudah mengalaminya aku tak mungkin, berhalusinasi,"Ucap Naruko, jadi penampakan pergerakan hutan saat ia lewati dengan bibinya bukanlah hayalan.

"Jadi maukah kau merahasiakan ini,"Ucap Bella.

"Aku rasa akan merahasiakanya,"Ucap Naruko memandang sorot pandang wanita disampingnya. "Kau tak perlu khawatir, mari kita anggap kita tak mengalami apa-pun,"Ucap Naruko yang justru berusaha menenangkan Bella yang dilema, harusnya Naruko yang harusnya mendapat ketenangan saat ini bukan sebaliknya.

"Terimakasi Naruko,"Ucap Bella memeluknya erat, dan Naruko hanya memberikan senyuman kecil, dan dalam hati menguatkan dirinya.

* * *

 **[SKIP]**

 **[Naruko Pov]**

Aku menghelah nafasku saat Bella mengantarku kembali pulang. Rasanya kejadian tadi sore benar-benar menakutkan sekaligus membuatku sedikit Paranoid( _maybe_ ) namun aku harus berusaha menunjukan jika semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku tak ingin Nona Tsunade, dan Sakura ikut-ikutan menghawatirkan diriku.

"Narukoo!,"Sebuah suara dibelakangku nyaris membuatku terkaget, mendapati Nona Tsunade eh maksutku bibi aku nyaris lupa dan harus memanggilnya dengan bahasa Formal. "Mobil Bella Swan sudah pergi dari tiga-menit lalu, apa yang kamu lamunkan!?,"Tanyanya padaku sembari melirik jam dipergelangan tanganya yang nampak indah berwarna Gold bermerek Brandy, buatan Jam delux-moderen bergaya, yang diminati orang-orang saat ini.

"Ah maaf, emm aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana aku menyiapkan segala perbekalan untuk wisata nanti,"Ucapku berusaha menghilangkan nada gugup disuaraku, kuharap bibiku tak curiga dengan apa yang terjadi demi tuhan aku harap dia tak menyadari ketakutan dibalik nada bicaraku.

"Baiklah, aku dan Sakura akan membantumu untuk kemas! Ayo masuk makan Mithi membawakan kita daging asap dari rumahnya,"Ucap bibi Tsunade sembari memasuki rumah lebih dulu, sebelum aku mengekorinya dengan senyum legah, setidaknya masalahku tidak sampai ketahuan.

Aku bergerak mendekati pintu, namun aku merasakan angin tiba-tiba mengerakan tubuhku. Hingga menoleh kebelakang sampa memandang sosok pemuda yang bernama Jacob nampak berdiri-sungkan, yang kutemui didepan Sekolah yang bertengkar dengan Bella juga Edward, dan bertemu di Rumah bibi Anokata.

"Hai,"Desis Jacob dengan pandangan melembut padaku membuat aku terkikuk entah kenapa, dan wajahku bersemu dengan aneh, tingkahnya mengamatiku nampak, terlalu dalam membuatku berharap Rambut pirangku menyamarkan semburan merah dipipiku.

"Hai juga Jacob-kan!,"Aku mengangguk menjauhkan sorot matanya padaku, yang membuatku merasa gugup entah kenapa. Entah kenapa mata ini menginggatkan aku dengan serigala tadi.

"Wow ada Jacob_kun,"Kembali lagi sebuah Suara ceria muncul kembali mengagetkanku, kini sosok Sakura yang nampak keluar dari pintu depan. "Naruko baru saja datang bersama Bella, dan kau juga datang kemari Jacob,"Ucap Sakura santai.

"Ah aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan Naruko didepan,"Ucap Jacob sementara Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan penjelasanya.

"Begitukah, eh kebetulan Bibi Tsunade mendapatkan daging-asap cukup banyak tadi, bagaimana jika kau makan bersama kami,"Ucap Sakura memperbolehkan Jacob masuk, dan Rupanya Bibi Tsunade tengah duduk santai di Sofa sembari memakan setumpuk daging-asap dipiring yang entah kapan diambilnya.

"Masuklah, jangan sungkan,"Ucap Tsunade santai sembari kembali menatap TV yang mengosipkan berita mengenai 'Kucing milik Artis Naik dipohon' lalu Aku mengangguk mempersilahkan dia masuk lebih dulu sebelum aku merasakan suhu hangat dibelakangku seolah mengamatiku membuatku sedikit mengidik.

Kami sampi diruang makan dan Sakura, menuntun kami duduk dimana terdapat empat kursi, dan terisi Sakura, Naruko dan Jacob minus Tsunade yang masih sibuk melihat berita heboh mengemparkan London 'Seekor kucing Artis, Naik kepohon' dan menghebohkan semua media, benar - benar aneh dunia ini.

"Bagaimana dagingnya,"Tanya Sakura dengan nada semangat, ia memberikan tatapan menyenangkan saat mereka makan. Sejujurnya Naruko belum bisa makan karna kejadian tadi membuat ia terguncang, namun ia mencobah memaksa perutnya agar menerima daging itu dilambungnya, sungguh ia tak mau menghawatirkan yang lain.

"Enak masakan Bibi Mithi memang sangat enak."Ucap Naruko berusaha semampunya tersenyum, namun entah kenapa Tsunade yang menatap wajah Naruko tahu pasti ada sesuatu.

"Memang kapan kapan kita minta diajari yuk,"Ucap Sakura dengan Ceria sembari menatap Naruko yang memberi senyuman tulus. Membuat Jacob terkikuk.

* * *

 **[Ditempat lain]**

"Naruto,"Sebuah panggilan seseorang memandang seseorang memasuki ruangan sederhana, meski ruangan itu adalah ruangan sederhana dengan pemandangan jendela menunjukan industri perkotaan yang penuh dengan buih salju karna musim dingin mulai merajai kota.

"Gaara ku tak kusangka kau kemari,"Ucap Naruto.

"Kita perlu bicara karna waktuku tak banyak makanya aku menemuimu,"Ucap Gaara datar.

* * *

 **[Bersambung]**

 **[Senin-5-february-2018]**

* * *

 **Halo All lama gak jumpa! Apa kabar semuanya, ya setelah lama saya bertapa di Gunumg-Alfamart(?) ampe jatoh kegunung gaben(?) HA LUPAKAN!**

 **Ya akhirnya saya bisa muncul lagi karna kesibkan saya di Real yang benar benar padat tapi saya masih akan tetap akan nyelesaikan Cerita ini, jadi Stay tune aja di sini :3**

 **Makasi atas dulunganya, Ilove you Gyus**

 **Bye {Lightning Shun}**


End file.
